Philtre d'Amour Numéro Neuf
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: TRADUCTION / Merlin a la très mauvaise idée de créer un philtre d'amour pour un chevalier nerveux et sa futur femme. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu lorsque des gardes royaux et surtout, le Prince Arthur, en boivent par erreur... Merthur Slash
1. La Potion

Bonjour à tous!

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas posté cette traduction que j'ai effectué de la magnifique histoire de ForzaDelDestino.

Elle est terminée et je vous posterai un chapitre par semaine (en gros) pour laisser le temps à ma chère bêta de corriger mes étourderies.

* * *

**Philtre d'Amour Numéro Neuf**

**Série TV :** Merlin

**Traductrice :** Lilas

**Bêta :** Cherry Hitomie

**Auteur original : **ForzaDelDestino

**Paring :** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating :** M

**Spoiler:** Aucun, elle se passe durant la saison 2.

**Disclaimer: **Cette fanfiction est une traduction, je ne possède donc ni l'histoire originale, qui est le fruit de la merveilleuse imagination de ForzaDelDestino, ni les lieux et les personnages qui eux, appartiennent à la BBC et Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ces éléments de la série TV et ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de tout ceci.

**Note : **Je tiens à remercier ForzaDelDestino pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fantastique histoire. Pour les plus courageux, je vous conseille malgré tout la version originale. Elle est également l'auteur d'une quadrilogie UA de Merlin qui est ma préférée "The Pendragon Institute", donc, si vous souhaitez y jeter un œil, je vous y encourage vivement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La Potion**

Tout était la faute de Merlin, incontestablement.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait eu que les meilleures intentions. S'il s'était stoppé un instant pour y réfléchir à deux fois, il se serait souvenu du nombre incalculable de fois où Gaius lui avait conseillé de n'avoir recourt à la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, comme celle de sauver la vie de ce_ satané_ Arthur Pendragon, ou de délivrer le Roi Uther des bras de sa troll de femme (bien qu'il aurait bien mérité de ne pas l'être, bref...). Seulement, dans cette histoire, personne n'avait eu besoin d'être sauvé, du moins, pas au début.

Il aurait également pu se souvenir du second avertissement préféré de Gaius, celui qui s'applique à toutes situations, d'un sirop pour la toux, en passant par les documents légaux jusqu'aux lois officielles : _toujours lire les petites lignes en bas de page._

Tout commença le jour où Guenièvre leur rendit une visite impromptue, descendant à l'atelier de Gaius pour lui demander une potion que le médecin de la cour confectionnait pour sa maîtresse, Dame Morgana. (Il était devenu apparent à tous ceux qui logeaient au château que les cauchemars de la pauvre jeune femme ne faisaient qu'empirer ces derniers temps.) En cette journée précise, il s'avéra que Gaius n'était pas là. Il s'était rendu dans les caves où il entreposait certaines herbes et épices importées de l'étranger. Cependant, Merlin était présent, assis à une table, en train de réduire des grains de poivre en une poudre fine qui le faisait éternuer.

Quand Gwen lui sollicita un second flacon de potion de sommeil, Merlin lui demanda, entre deux éternuements, pour qui était la deuxième bouteille.

« C'est pour Dame Linnet », répondit-elle, poussant un profond soupir. « Tu sais, la jolie jeune fille qui vient juste d'arriver à la cour. Elle doit se marier demain et est terrifiée à cette idée, la pauvre. »

« Elle va épouser Sir Gareth », se souvint Merlin, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. « Son père est un baron local. Mais Gareth est un des nouveaux chevaliers les plus gentils que je connaisse. Et crois moi, je le sais, c'est l'un des rares hommes d'Arthur qui ne se moque pas de mes grandes oreilles... et il est plutôt séduisant, enfin, c'est ce que les filles de la cour pensent en tout cas. Pourquoi serait-elle donc terrifiée ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans. C'est à cet âge qu'on a on a décidé de les fiancer, voilà pourquoi, » murmura Gwen. « Elle ne le connaît pas et lui non plus. Je sais que cela est coutumier chez les gens nobles, mais moi je trouve que c'est cruel. Elle est extrêmement nerveuse et elle a vraiment peur. »

Lorsque Merlin sembla sincèrement déconcerté, Gwen tapa du pied, exaspérée.

« Merlin, par pitié ! Tu ne sais donc rien de... euh... ce qu'un... oh, je ne veux pas me montrer indélicate, mais... tu sais, ce qu'un couple fait lors de leur nuit de noce ? »

Eh bien, évidemment qu'il savait. Il était naturel qu'il soit conscient des choses de la vie, quel roturier l'ignorait ? C'était le fait que Dame Linnet soit effrayée par une chose dont les troubadours et les poètes n'avaient de cesse de chanter les louanges et qui était supposée être l'expérience la plus délicieuse qui soit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Gwen haussa les épaules de frustration face à son ignorance et partit d'un pas rapide, emportant avec elle les deux flacons de potion de sommeil.

Finalement, Merlin fut obligé de demander des explications à Gaius et la conversation qui suivit fut quelque peu... embarrassante. Tout d'abord, non, il ne demandait pas cela pour des raisons personnelles. Oui, on lui avait déjà parlé des choux et des roses. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils aient « La Conversation ». Oui, il avait farfouillé dans la bibliothèque et lut tout ce qu'Atistote et tous ces autres macchabées Romains et Grecs avaient à dire sur le sujet de... euh... la _reproduction_. Mais certaines différences entre ce que pouvaient ressentir les hommes comparés aux femmes restaient un mystère pour lui.

Une fois que Gaius daigna cesser de s'esclaffer dans sa pinte, il demanda à Merlin de s'asseoir pour lui montrer certains cahiers d'anatomies.

« Je sais déjà toutes ces choses », protesta le jeune sorcier.

« Alors que me demandes-tu, précisément ? » Somma le médecin, commençant à devenir aussi exaspéré de Gwen.

« Pourquoi Dame Linnet devrait-elle avoir peur de sa nuit de noce au point de demander à Gwen de lui apporter une des potions de Morgana ? »

« Ah ! » comprit Gaius et il commença alors à expliquer la différence majeure entre la perte de virginité chez les femmes et chez les hommes.

« Oh », souffla Merlin, quelque peu secoué. « Je comprends pourquoi elle est bouleversée. »

« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas plutôt posé cette question à Arthur. »

_Arthur? _Merlin aurait encore préféré entrer dans la salle du trône d'Uther nu comme un ver en annonçant qu'il était un sorcier tout en jonglant avec deux assiettes, les yeux bandés, plutôt que de poser ce genre de questions à Arthur. S'il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise de parler de ces choses avec Gaius, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'inconfort qu'il aurait éprouvé à en faire mention à cet insupportable crétin qui leur servait de prince héritier. Il l'aurait dévisagé avec ses incroyables yeux bleus ; ses lèvres pleines, d'un rose gourmand, auraient formé un sourire sardonique et _nom d'une satané bouse de dragon_, il l'aurait traité d'idiot, comme toujours.

« Je suis certain qu'Arthur pourrait t'en apprendre bien davantage sur le sujet des... et bien... des _dames._ »

« Euh, je préférerais ne rien lui demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas », marmonna Merlin en évitant son regard.

« Cela est juste l'une de ces expériences que les femmes doivent endurer alors que nous non, » continua Gaius alors que le jeune sorcier s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Arthur en imaginant tout un tas de choses désagréables, comme ces horribles sangsues que son tuteur utilisait parfois pour son travail.

« Ce qui n'arrange rien évidemment, c'est le fait qu'elle le connaisse à peine », ajouta Gaius au bout d'un moment.

« La pauvre », déclara Merlin d'un air absent, son esprit s'aventurant déjà sur d'autres terrains, comme par exemple, trouver une excuse pour ne pas nettoyer la cuve à sangsue du médecin.

« Sois juste reconnaissant que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses personnellement, » conclut Gaius d'une voix paternaliste. « Maintenant, à propos cette cuve à sangsue... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard cet après midi là, Merlin était assis dans la cour du château en tentant de rester le plus discret possible (pour éviter que quelqu'un lui demande ce que le serviteur du prince héritier faisait ici à se prélasser au lieu de travailler), prenant de grandes goulées d'air frais après la terrible épreuve olfactive qu'il avait surmonté, le nez plongé dans la cuve à sangsue. Soudain, il aperçut Gwen qui traversait le chemin dallé qui menait au château. Elle était en réalité en train de porter un panier chargé de tissus brodés, marchant en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux vêtue d'une fine robe en laine verte, un collier doré ornant sa gorge, deux petits joyaux pendant à chacune de ses oreilles.

Il n'avait vu Dame Linnet qu'une seule et unique fois auparavant, et depuis une certaine distance, lors de son arrivée à la cour, mais il la reconnut immédiatement. Aujourd'hui, il remarqua à quel point son teint était pâle et ses traits tirés, son expression tout sauf empreinte de joie. Au beau milieu du chemin, elles rencontrèrent Sir Gareth, qui s'inclina devant sa dame et baisa sa main, rien en lui ne reflétant un quelconque plaisir à l'idée de leur futur union.

"Tu vois", dit Gwen à Merlin lorsqu'elle eut escortée Dame Linnet à ses appartements et qu'elle le rejoignit dans la cour. "Rien que la pensée de son mariage la rend misérable. Oh Merlin, c'est tellement injuste! C'est une jeune femme si gentille et maintenant la voilà promise à un homme à l'air grognon pour le reste de sa vie."

"Il n'est pas grognon, Gwen, juste un peu timide," répondit Merlin avec vigueur. Il aimait bien Sir Gareth, il l'avait toujours traité, ainsi que tous les autres serviteurs, avec une honnête courtoisie. "Et si tu veux mon avis, il appréhende ce mariage tout autant qu'elle."

Pour une raison qui lui échappait (peut-être qu'elle était inquiète à propos de son propre avenir matrimoniale), Gwen était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Elle prit le chemin du château peu de temps après, donnant une vague excuse concernant une déchirure dans la robe de cérémonie de Morgana qu'elle devait raccommoder.

Une fois que Gwen eut disparu, Merlin se leva et retourna dans l'atelier de Gaius.

"Je dois me rendre à la ville basse pour me procurer quelques provisions, mon garçon," annonça le médecin aux cheveux d'argent lorsque le sorcier entra."Tu garderas un œil sur ces concoctions durant mon absence, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il fit un signe de menton en direction de plusieurs petites fioles qui bouillonnaient au-dessus de l'âtre et Merlin acquiesça vivement. Mais dès que Gaius eut passé la porte, il courut jusque dans sa chambre où il sortit son livre de magie de sa cachette. Feuilletant rapidement les pages, il s'arrêta sur le chapitre dédié aux "philtres d'amour".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il dut faire de longues recherches, parcourant de nombreuses recettes et déchiffrant d'incompréhensibles formules magiques, certaines se révélant extrêmement complexes, rédigées d'une manière totalement illisible et biscornue, avant que Merlin trouve enfin ce qu'il désirait. Les instructions pour préparer la potion, la numéro neuf, étaient plutôt longues, cependant, elles étaient rédigées en larges lettres rondes et intelligibles. Elles étaient également soulignées de différents post-scriptum dont l'écriture était bien plus fine, petite et que Merlin ne prit pas la peine de lire.

Selon la description, il s'agissait qu'un puissant philtre d'amour destiné à éveiller à la fois le désir et l'affection dans le cœur de ceux qui la boirait. Elleavait le goût d'un vin aux myrtilles et son efficacité était garantie (par pas moins de trois vénérables sorciers originaires de trois pays différents qui partageaient leurs éminents témoignages). Un verre entier, but par les deux personnes en question, promettait un amour _éternel_, (charnel _et_ spirituel), ainsi qu'une profonde dévotion.

S'il restait quelques gouttes de potion après que le couple l'ait absorbé, on pouvait la mélanger à du vin. La version _diluée_, si ingérée, provoquait des effets moindres: le buveur serait simplement saisi, durant trois nuits, d'une intense passion envers la première personne sur qui il poserait les yeux après avoir but le philtre d'amour.

Merlin trouva un grand bol et fouilla dans les armoires de Gaius, cherchant herbes, fleures, teintures et élixirs afin d'être certain d'avoir tout ce dont il aurait besoin à portée de main avant de se mettre au travail. La potion n'était pas particulièrement difficile à réaliser, bien que le nombre d'ingrédients soit extrêmement important. Une fois que les herbes eurent infusées assez longtemps et qu'elles eurent été correctement mélangées, le philtre prit une remarquable teinte bleu, la couleur ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle des yeux de ce crétin de prince. Merlin souleva ensuite le bol entre ses mains avec précaution, avant de souffler le sort requis: _drincan...lufu...aefre_.

Le mélange commença à frémir, puis se mit à bouillonner, la potion devenant sombre, semblable à la teinte rouge violacée que détenait un bon vin vieillit en fût. Merlin versa rapidement le philtre dans un flacon, le bouchonna à l'aide d'un morceau de cuir pour le protéger et se dépêcha de le dissimuler dans sa chambre. Ainsi, personne ne le trouverait jamais. Car si le Roi Uther venait à se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, cela signifierait que sa vie serait en danger, il serait décapité, ou alors, brûlé vif dans la cour du château. Et si Arthur venait à le soupçonner… et bien, peut-être qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à le faire exécuter, mais il ne serait pas moins horrifié d'apprendre que son valet était un sorcier. Il l'exilerait certainement. Rien que cette pensée lui parut intolérable. Il ne pouvait pas être séparé de ce _crétin _de prince, même si ce dernier était insupportable, arrogant, dédaigneux, tyrannique...

De plus, c'était sa destiné de rester aux côtés d'Arthur pour le protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius occupa Merlin pour le reste de l'après-midi, l'envoyant courir à la ville basse pour accomplir de petites missions, et devant délivrer des remèdes à divers habitants du château. Il eut à peine le temps de nettoyer les écuries royales, se laver (il était impensable qu'il se présente devant le prince en puant le cheval), et apporter une nouvelle fiole de potion de sommeil dans les appartements de Morgana. Comme aucune de ses concoctions ne semblaient avoir de l'effet, Gaius avait pris pour habitude d'en créer de nouvelles à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

"Tu seras de service demain, pour le mariage de cette pauvre Linnet, Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Morgana au moment où il apparut. Elle ne parut pas ennuyée que le serviteur soit entré dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper, c'était devenu quelque chose de presque habituel à présent et tout le monde s'y était fait, sauf peut-être Uther.

"Bien sûr qu'il le sera", répondit Gwen en levant un sourcil. "Il n'a pas vraiment le choix vu qu'Arthur sera présent. Mais oui en effet… pauvre Linnet."

Merlin prévoyait que l'avenir ne serait pas si sombre que cela entre cette _pauvre_ Linnet et son époux une fois qu'ils auraient bu son philtre d'amour et qu'on leur accorderait un peu d'intimité.

Gwen était en train de brosser les longs cheveux d'un noir de jais de Morgana, mais elle esquissa malgré tout un léger sourire à l'attention de Merlin, comme pour excuser sa mauvaise humeur du début d'après midi. Le sorcier le lui rendit et déposa le remède de la pupille du Roi sur sa coiffeuse, juste à côté de son miroir.

"Je suppose que cette potion ne fera pas plus effet que les précédentes", soupira Morgana, posant une main sur son front d'albâtre. "Mais on ne sait jamais. De plus, je ne veux pas blesser l'orgueil de Gaius. Il se fait tard, tu devrais y aller Merlin et te rendre auprès de notre _seigneur et maître_… Honnêtement, on penserait qu'un _homme_ de son âge soit capable de se vêtir tout seul."

"En effet, on pourrait le penser", répondit Merlin avec une certaine amertume avant de prendre congés. Il put entendre les deux filles glousser lorsqu'il referma la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tu es en retard", déclara sèchement Arthur quand Merlin arriva en trombe dans sa chambre, évitant par miracle d'entrer en collision avec le tas d'armure sale qui reposait ostensiblement au milieu du passage.

"Désolé, Sir," répondit automatiquement le sorcier, localisant immédiatement la robe de chambre du prince pour la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se trouvait tout prêt de l'âtre afin de la réchauffer. Les lourds rideaux étaient à moitiés tirés (_l'aurait-il fait sans l'aide de personne?)_ et toutes les chandelles, sauf celles reposant autour du lit, étaient éteintes.

"J'aurais besoin de ma nouvelle tunique brodée pour le mariage de demain", marmonna Arthur, ôtant prestement ses bottes. "Et tu porteras ta tenue officiel de…"

"_Non_", grogna désespérément le valet. "Pas encore! Je pensais…"

"Non _Mer_lin, tu ne penses pas, comme d'habitude," se moqua le prince héritier. Sa bouche bien dessinée et ses lèvres pleines esquissaient un sourire et Merlin savait qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Tu n'arriveras pas à trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas la porter. Avec le chapeau."

"Je sais que vous trouvez cela amusant, Arthur," fit sombrement remarquer Merlin. "Mais ce n'est pas vous qui devez vous vêtir de la sorte."

Arthur ne daigna pas lui répondre, il se contenta de sourire à pleines dents et se dirigea vers la cheminée en pierre ornée de gravures, attendant que Merlin le débarrasse de sa tunique.

Le processus nocturne de préparation du prince était devenue comme une seconde nature pour le jeune serviteur. Avec des gestes rapides, il débouclait sa ceinture de cuir, dénouait les nœuds de sa redingote et la passait au-dessus de sa tête. Arthur s'occupait de défaire son pantalon lui-même, le laissant retomber sur le sol où Merlin, évitant à tout prix de lever les yeux, le lui ôtait totalement et le récupérait. Le prince levait ensuite les bras afin que son valet le vêtisse de sa chemise de nuit toute chaude, le tissu dévalant sur ses larges épaules et le long de son torse musclé.

Merlin ramassa les différents vêtements qui avaient chût sur le sol et les entassa dans ses bras pour les ajouter à la pile de linge sale qu'il devrait nettoyer le lendemain.

"Je prendrais mon bain tôt demain," l'informa Arthur d'un air absent, alors qu'il attisait les flammes dans l'âtre. "A l'aube, juste avant le mariage."

"Oui Sir," répondit Merlin. En dirigeant vers la porte, il se demanda comment il pourrait avoir le temps de faire la lessive _et_ de préparer le bain du prince. "Ce sera tout ?"

"Oui, Merlin", acquiesça Arthur, baillant et repoussant les cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son front. "Sois juste certain que ta tenue officielle soit lavée et repassée, ou tu verras mon père te pourchasser avec une cravache."

"Ce que vous sous-entendez, c'est qu'il ordonnera à quelqu'un de me poursuivre avec une cravache", bourgeonna Merlin. "Est ce que je pourrais au moins me passer du chapeau ?"

"Désolé", déclara Arthur avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Mais Père y tient beaucoup. Tous les serviteurs doivent être vêtus de leurs tenues de cérémonies, il semble que la famille de Dame Linnet soit plus illustre que celle de ce pauvre vieux Gareth. Et même si cela n'était pas le cas, tu ne pourrais décemment pas te rendre à un mariage _vêtu_ de la sorte."

Ses yeux détaillèrent son jeune valet de sa touffe de cheveux noir ébouriffée, jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds enfermés dans ses bottes crottées, en passant par sa tunique au tissu grossier et épais, son éternel veste marron trop large qui pendait lamentablement autour de sa silhouette excessivement mince, et ce foulard ridicule, désespérant et usé, aux bords déchirés qui était négligemment noué autour de son cou, attirant l'attention sur sa gorge longue et pâle.

"En d'autres termes, je suis obligé d'avoir l'air ridicule", comprit Merlin avec résignation.

"Oh, arrête de geindre, Merlin, espèce d'idiot", répliqua le prince, son ton amusé se renfrognant. "C'est déjà assez exténuant de savoir que je vais devoir passer la journée à regarder le visage lugubre de Gareth demain."

"Alors comme ça, lui non plus ne veut pas se marier ?"

"Que veux-tu dire par _lui non plus_? Mais non, en effet, je ne crois pas qu'il en ait très envie. Il connaît à peine cette jeune femme."

Merlin pouvait desceller une sourde colère vibrer dans la voix d'Arthur. Il pensait sans nul doute à son propre futur, lorsqu'il serait forcé de devoir se marier à une femme que son père aurait choisi pour lui.

"A présent, vas-t'en, je te verrais demain à l'aube. Ne sois pas en retard," asséna Arthur, se détournant de Merlin avec un air boudeur. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il s'accouda contre le mur, son regard se perdant au loin, observant le ciel nocturne à travers les rideaux entrouverts.

Alors que le sorcier descendait les escaliers, une pile de vêtements appartenant à Arthur sous un bras et son armure sous l'autre, il se rendit compte que l'incroyable charme du prince héritier et ses prouesses militaires ne parvenaient pourtant pas à compenser son total manque de considération envers son valet surmené.

* * *

Je posterai la suite dans une petite semaine. Votre avis ? ^^


	2. Le Banquet de Mariage

Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le second chapitre de cette traduction. Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses dans cette partie ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews si encourageantes !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le Banquet du Mariage**

"Il est plutôt séduisant, votre petit valet", fit malicieusement remarquer Dame Petronilla à Arthur. Le prince leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est discutable", répondit-il vaguement et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Merlin de rouler des yeux.

Le banquet des noces était grandiose. La mariée et son époux étaient assis à la grande table aux côtés de Dame Morgana, une multitude de plats voyageant jusqu'au centre de la salle du trône. Un énorme gâteau de mariage avaient été placé devant le jeune couple et le vin coulait à flots jusqu'aux tables annexes. L'heure était venue pour les époux de boire le vin d'honneur, qui finaliserait totalement leur union.

Merlin s'était levé avant l'aube, devant utiliser sa magie pour s'occuper de l'armure et de la montagne de linge d'Arthur. Il arriva _presque_ à l'heure afin de préparer le bain du prince. Heureusement, ce dernier semblait de bien meilleure humeur en ce jour de fête, immédiatement diverti par la vision de Merlin dans sa tenue officielle, son visage à moitié dissimulé par les plumes de cet horrible chapeau haut perché. Arthur souriait toujours lorsqu'ils avaient atteint la chapelle du château juste à temps pour la cérémonie. Linnet faisait grise mine dans sa robe rouge et le jeune Gareth semblait terriblement pâle, vêtu de sa tunique d'un vert sombre. Ils avaient récité leurs vœux juste après le lever du soleil et marché sombrement dans la cour du château, sous les applaudissements de la foule des habitants de Camelot qui les avaient attendus dehors. Les jeunes mariés ne les avaient pas déçus, leur lançant des pièces d'or et des dragées à pleine main. Les trompettes avaient sonné depuis les tourelles, bien que les musiciens aient semblé plutôt endormis, à moins que ça n'ait été la brume du matin qui ait donné cette impression, car le son qui était sorti de leurs instruments avait semblé terriblement faux.

"Heureusement que ça n'était pas _votre_ mariage", avait soufflé Merlin à Arthur. " Ou le Roi leur aurait fait couper la tête."

"Tais-toi donc, _Mer_lin", lui avait joyeusement répondu le prince, ses yeux posés sur les plumes qui ne cessaient de venir chatouiller le visage de son serviteur. Il l'avait alors gratifié d'un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants qu'une manière que Merlin trouvait toujours si _irresist_… exaspérante.

Arthur resta de bonne humeur durant la totalité des festivités, jusqu'à ce malencontreux commentaire fait par le père de Dame Linnet à l'attention d'Uther juste avant que le vin d'honneur ne soit servit. "Soyez certain, mon Seigneur, que nous serons tous présents le jour où vous célébrerez les noces de votre fils héritier. Espérons que cela se produise bientôt."

La bouche du prince avait immédiatement formé une grimace et lorsque Dame Petronilla lui avait galamment souri pour le complimenter sur les charmes de son valet, son exaspération n'avait fait que s'intensifier.

"C'est discutable", répéta-t-il. "Je veux dire, honnêtement…"

Merlin leva à nouveau les yeux au plafond. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne gagnerait jamais le concours de beauté de Camelot (Arthur lui assenait assez de commentaires désobligeants à propos de ses coudes maladroits, de ses genoux osseux, de ses cheveux ébouriffés, sans oublier de mentionner ses _oreilles_), mais il savait également qu'il possédait certains admirateurs à la cour, Dame Petronilla en faisant partie. Elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais il l'avait surpris à l'observer du coin de l'œil et durant les rares occasions où elle lui avait adressé la parole, son regard s'était attardé sur son visage (et plus particulièrement sur ses lèvres) d'une manière qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il y avait également Sir Owain, qui était connu pour ses aventures avec des serviteurs, lorsque ces derniers étaient consentants. L'an dernier, il avait tourné autour de l'une des jeunes laitières du château, mais cette année, il faisait les yeux doux à Merlin. C'était un jeune chevalier bien élevé et correct, qui ne ferait jamais de propositions indécentes à quelqu'un à moins que l'objet de son désir ne partage ses sentiments. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais fait autre chose que soupirer langoureusement à chaque fois que Merlin remplissait sa coupe ou lui apportait un message de la part du prince. Malgré cela, il s'était récemment mit à lui écrire des poèmes d'amour ("Ode à des Yeux Couleur Azur", "Teint de Lys et Cheveux de Minuit", et _le pire de tous_, "Douces Lèvres Faites pour les Baisers") sur des morceaux de parchemins qu'il déposait à des endroits où il était sur que Merlin pourrait les trouver. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à devenir embarrassante.

Il y avait également plusieurs servantes aux joues rosies et quelques nobles dames de la cour qui lui avaient fait savoir leur inclination, mais Merlin n'avait jamais été enclin à répondre à leurs invitations.

Il ne possédait peut-être pas la carrure physique, ni le beau profil sculpté d'Arthur, mais il était évident, même s'il était difficile pour lui de se l'avouer, que son apparence longiligne, ses cheveux d'un noir profond allié à sa peau couleur crème, ses lèvres charnues et ses yeux d'un bleu changeant qui surplombaient une paire de pommettes saillantes, pouvaient être considérés comme attrayants par beaucoup.

Les trompettes sonnèrent à nouveau, cette fois avec justesse et Merlin réalisa qu'il était l'heure du vin d'honneur. Il abandonna donc cette horreur de chapeau à plumes, priant pour qu'Uther ne s'en rende pas compte et s'avança depuis sa place, derrière Arthur. Il échangea discrètement le gobelet en argent du prince, uniquement utilisé à la grande table, par une simple pinte. (Après tout, les verres en argile remplissaient la même fonction aux tables annexes.) Puis, il récupéra le philtre d'amour qu'il était parvenu à dissimuler dans son dos plus tôt dans la soirée, (ayant emprunté un autre gobelet en argent pour l'occasion) et en déversa une petite quantité dans l'autre verre, partageant équitablement la potion entre les jeunes mariés.

La recette et l'incantation du philtre d'amour était inscrite sur un morceau de vélin qui ne faisait pas vraiment partie du vieux manuscrit de Merlin, le sorcier l'ayant trouvé coincé entre deux pages. Il l'avait donc retiré de l'épais volume, délicatement plié et mis dans la poche qu'il avait cousue dans sa tenue de cérémonie.

Le matin-même, il avait relu la description de base du philtre ainsi que ses effets, faisant encore fi des petites lignes en bas de la page. Selon ce qui était inscrit, une fois que l'enchantement serait actif, les yeux des deux époux devraient étinceler d'une lueur dorée, uniquement identifiable si on les regardait de près, jusqu'au moment où le mariage serait consommé.

Uther était en train de faire un discours, plutôt bref, merci beaucoup, et tous dans l'assemblé levèrent leur verre pour porter un toast aux jeunes mariés. Merlin observa, l'œil aux aguets, alors que le couple buvait dans les coupes en argent qu'il avait déposé devant eux et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'ils avalèrent jusqu'à la dernière goutte du philtre d'amour.

Tout le monde applaudit et les musiciens qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du grand hall entamèrent un air joyeux, un peu trop bruyant en clavecin et en mandoline. Morgana enlaça Linette et Arthur donna une tape énergique sur l'épaule de Gareth. Uther baisa la main de la mariée, lui sourit, puis jeta un regard aux alentours afin de récupérer son verre de vin. Voyant qu'il était vide, il fit un geste en direction de Merlin, qui avait versé le reste du philtre d'amour dans une cruche qu'il tenait à présent entre ses mains tremblantes.

"Apporte ceci, mon garçon!" S'écria joyeusement Uther et le valet se figea. Le Roi _ne pouvait pas_ boire cette potion. Il tomberait alors éperdument amoureux de Dame Linnet, tenterait de l'enlever à son jeune vassal, le père de Gareth s'interposerait et cela déclencherait une guerre civile au sein d'Albion.

Se tenant de l'autre côté d'Uther se trouvait le vieux Geoffrey de Monmouth. Merlin ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si le Roi posait ses yeux sur lui après avoir bu le philtre d'amour.

"S…Sir", bégaya Merlin, fixant le contenu de la cruche en faisant un pas en arrière. "Vous ne pouvez pas boire cela, il y a… euh… une araignée dedans."

"Une quoi ?" s'enquit Uther avec mauvaise humeur. "Et bien pour l'amour de ciel mon garçon, débarrasse toi de ça et apporte une autre cruche!"

Arthur s'esclaffa dans son verre, son visage reflétant ses pensées: _qu'attendiez-vous d'autre d'un idiot comme Merlin ?_

Le sorcier courut presque jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, saisit une nouvelle cruche en argent des mains d'un serviteur pour la remplir du vin contenu dans un tonneau juste derrière les portes de la grande salle. Ne sachant que faire du reste de la potion, il la déversa discrètement dans un récipient en argile qu'il trouva sur une des tables annexes. Etant presque entièrement rempli de vin, l'odeur masquait l'arôme de myrtille du philtre d'amour de Merlin.

Dissimulant la cruche contenant la potion diluée sous une chaise, il se dépêcha de revenir aux côtés du Roi pour verser une jolie quantité de vin dans son verre. Posant son chargement sur la table, il mit ses mains derrière son dos pour cacher leur tremblement. S'adossant contre le mur, il vit les jeunes mariés se lever pour prendre leur place sur la piste de danse au milieu de la salle. Même les invités d'un certain âge, passablement saouls et endormis après ce repas gargantuesque (le père de Dame Linnet se plaignant d'un problème de digestion), levèrent les yeux. Les musiciens entamèrent une jolie valse et les époux se joignirent aux danseurs. Au même moment, il y eut une agitation générale au sein des jeunes femmes qui s'avancèrent en direction de la grande table dans l'espoir de pouvoir voler une danse au séduisant héritier de la couronne de Camelot. Merlin garda son regard posé sur les mariés lorsqu'ils passèrent juste devant lui. Ils levèrent les yeux, souriants, alors qu'ils tournaient et s'inclinaient. Le sorcier put alors desceller un léger éclat doré qui illuminait leurs sombres pupilles et il fut alors certain (s'il en croyait la description du philtre d'amour), que leur amour éternel était garanti. Satisfait que son plan ait fonctionné à merveille et que sa potion ait fait effet, Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa tête contre la pierre fraîche afin de se relaxer.

Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Un bruit tonitruant attira son attention, ainsi que celle de toute l'assemblée. L'élite des gardes d'Uther, un groupe de six chevaliers surentraînés, poussaient des cris gutturaux depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Ils riaient à gorges déployées et lançaient des plaisanteries de mauvais goût à haute voix. Leur chef, Sir Fulke, était l'auteur de ce grabuge. Ils frappaient sur la table à l'aide du pommeau de leurs épées et tapaient du pied. Le Roi fronça les sourcils dans leur direction et ils se calmèrent respectueusement, mais dès qu'Uther eut porté son attention sur autre chose, ils reprirent leur joyeuse entreprise.

"Ils sont ivres morts", déclara Arthur, fixant son gobelet. A la grande table, Morgana (qui avait refusé de danser avec qui que ce soit) et Gwen (qui se tenait derrière elle), les observaient avec dédain. Il était apparent qu'Uther avait choisi ses gardes purement pour leurs habilités aux combats et nullement en fonction de leurs charmantes personnalités.

Leurs verres étaient totalement vides et ils étaient apparemment à la recherche d'une nouvelle cruche de vin. Se redressant vivement, Merlin se souvint que la potion diluée se trouvait sous une chaise. Il se hâtait dans cette direction pour la récupérer, quand Sir Fulke (qui venait tout juste de comparer la taille de ses parties intimes à celles de l'étalon d'Uther), poussa un cri triomphant, se baissa, pour se redresser en tenant la cruche d'argile en question entre ses mains. Avant que Merlin puisse l'atteindre, hurlant une mise en garde : _"Ne buvez surtout pas ça, c'est plein de…d'araignées", _le garde versa une bonne quantité de vin dans chacune des pintes de ses compagnons qui burent le tout cul sec. Sir Fulke ne se fit pas non plus prier, les autres gardes le regardant en riant.

Certes, il s'agissait de potion _diluée_, donc les effets ne seraient pas permanent… mais, si Merlin se souvenait correctement, ils ressentiraient malgré tout trois nuits d'intense passion envers la première personne qu'ils verraient. Le jeune sorcier déglutit avec difficulté et au moment où les gardes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, il plongea sous la première table venue avant qu'ils aient pu poser les yeux sur lui. Il désirait tout sauf devenir la victime d'un viol collectif de la part de chevaliers saouls.

Par conséquent, les gardes finirent par se fixer les uns les autres, marmonnant des inepties comme, "Euh, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?" et "Il a parlé de quoi ? D'araignées ?" ou encore "Quel abrutit celui là".

Une seconde plus tard, ils échangèrent des sourires malicieux, se dévisageant avec avidité (leurs yeux brillant d'une lueur doré) et leur conversation changea du tout au tout. Les "Je me ferais bien une petite promenade, pas toi ? ", se battaient avec des phrases comme : "Oh, mon Dieu Gilbert, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ta nuque était musclée", ou encore : " C'est une nuit sans lune ce soir, n'est ce pas ? Il fait si sombre et l'air est si agréable dehors, hein ? Une petite promenade me semble parfaite." Et les six gardes sortirent de concert du hall sans qu'Uther ne le remarque.

Paniqué, Merlin s'empara de la cruche abandonnée, courut dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, afin de jeter ce qui restait de potion sur un massif de fleur.

Quand, à peine dix minutes plus tard, il fut envoyé par Gaius dans son atelier pour récupérer une potion contre les indigestions, il passa devant les écuries royales et sursauta en entendant des cris en provenir. Jetant un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mal fermée, il put discerner les six gardes d'Uther, hurlant toujours de rire, dans la mezzanine du dessus. Même s'ils étaient à peine visibles grâce au peu de lumière qui les éclairaient, et heureusement pour la santé mentale de Merlin, il était par contre évident qu'ils ne s'adonnaient pas à une partie de cartes. Des grognements d'approbation saluèrent la révélation des proportions équine de Sir Fulke. Les tuniques, hauberts, brassards et éperons s'envolèrent partout dans la pièce. Merlin dut se baisser pour ne pas recevoir un gant en plein visage.

Se sentant quelque peu nauséeux, il revint le plus rapidement possible au château, une flasque de potion digestive en main. Une fois de retour dans la grande salle, il la tendit à Uther qui la partagea gracieusement avec le père gémissant de Sir Gareth. Puis, s'accroupissant derrière le dossier de la haute chaise du Roi pour être certain d'avoir un peu d'intimité, Merlin sortit le morceau de vélin de sa poche et relut la description des effets du philtre d'amour. _(Dieu ait pitié des pauvres écuyers qui découvriront ce à quoi j'ai assisté demain matin, _pensa-t-il)

Enfin, pour la première fois, il lut le premier des petits post-scriptum, ce qui se révéla être une tâche plutôt difficile étant donné que l'écriture était quasiment illisible. Il l'informa qu'une fois ces trois nuits de passion achevées, le buveur enchanté oublierait tout ce qui s'était produit durant sa brève période d'intense désir.

"Et bien, c'est un soulagement", déclara Merlin à voix haute. Les gardes d'Uther n'auront pas à faire face à l'humiliation de savoir quels idiots amourachés ils étaient devenus (plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne Sir Fulke), batifolant nus _dans les écuries._

La musique avait cessé, ainsi que la danse et les invités quittaient peu à peu leur table pour se diriger vers la porte. Dame Linnet était escortée dans la chambre nuptiale par un groupe de servantes bavardes et Merlin fut heureux de constater qu'elle souriait, une jolie teinte rosée imprégnant ses joues lorsque son regard se posa sur Sir Gareth, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une foule de jeunes femmes. Le marié lui-même semblait étonnement béat, ses compagnons d'arme lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos et lui lançant les plaisanteries habituelles réservés aux jeunes époux.

Arthur était toujours installé à la grande table, les joues légèrement empourprées, mais ne semblait pas plus saoul que d'habitude. Merlin supposait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à le monter jusqu'à sa chambre cette fois-ci. Quand le prince lui fit signe, il marcha rapidement dans sa direction, lui proposant son épaule comme soutien sur lequel Arthur s'appuya alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

"Tu sera heureux d'apprendre, Merlin, qu'il n'y aura pas de… _hic!_… d'entraînement à l'épée demain", murmura le prince héritier, chancelant quelque peu et resserrant davantage sa prise sur l'épaule de son serviteur. Ils passèrent devant la table délaissée par les gardes d'Uther, où reposaient leurs gobelets vides quand soudain, Arthur tendit le bras pour se saisir d'une coupe à moitié pleine… un des chevaliers avait certainement oublié de la finir.

"Un petit dernier", annonça-t-il d'une voix légèrement pâteuse, avant de boire cul sec le gobelet contenant le philtre d'amour diluée, sans que Merlin ait pu l'en empêcher.

Le sorcier ne quitta pas la coupe des yeux, horrifié, entendant un rire lointain. Dame Petronilla passa à côté d'eux, ses cheveux lâchés sur son épaule, ses yeux se tournant langoureusement dans sa direction.

Merlin poussa un grognement désespéré. A présent, si Arthur était pris d'une soudaine passion pour elle…

"Merlin."

Le valet reporta son attention sur le prince, uniquement pour plonger dans le regard intense d'Arthur qui le dévisageait avec étonnement. Ses lèvres formaient un petit sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu ardent le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds avant d'à nouveau venir caresser son visage. Au moment où Merlin se retrouva bouche bée, se contentant de le fixer à son tour, il vit de petites étincelles dorées, dansant telles des lueurs féeriques, empreindre les claires prunelles saphirs du prince.

* * *

La suite samedi prochain! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Vos avis ?


	3. Philtre d'Amour et Conséquences

Coucou!

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, mais avec mon job, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite avant ce soir.

Je vous remercie mille fois pour toutes vos supers reviews et espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Philtre d'Amour et Conséquences**

Selon l'expérience de Merlin, il existait plusieurs sortes d'ivresses. Il y avait ceux qui devenaient hargneux et voulaient se battre avec tout le monde. Il y avait ceux qui se morfondaient dans une sorte de bulle d'auto apitoiement. Il y avait ceux qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool et se retrouvaient incapables de marcher droit, s'écroulant comme une pierre dès l'instant où ils essayaient de se lever, tombant à la renverse. Les pires de tous étaient bien évidemment ceux qui devenaient violents et qui s'en prenaient à tout et n'importe qui sans prévenir, dont les jeunes serviteurs maigrichons et totalement innocents, tout cela dans l'unique but de faire mal. Ah oui, il oubliait aussi les saouls graveleux, ceux-là aussi étaient vraiment détestables. Ils lorgnaient sur les pauvres serviteurs au-dessus de leurs coupes de vin, leurs mains baladeuses se perdant sur le devant d'un corsage ou d'un pantalon dès que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait. Pour finir, il y avait les joyeux soûlards, qui devenaient extrêmement joviaux et amicaux, vous donnant des tapes dans le dos ou s'écroulant sur votre épaule, essayant d'être drôle en vous bafouillant une blague immanquablement ratée.

Arthur lui, ne tombait dans aucune de ces catégories. Il restait un crétin fini, mais n'était jamais violent, ne s'apitoyait pas non plus sur son pauvre sort et ne devenait pas obscène. Pour être honnête, il se rapprochait plutôt des joyeux soûlards, bien qu'il ne raconte pas d'histoires drôles et ne devienne pas excessivement enjoué. Il se transformait simplement en un jeune homme agréable et moins hautain. En temps normal, cela va sans dire.

La différence ce soir était qu'il venait d'avaler une bonne dose de philtre d'amour diluée, et que pour les trois prochaines nuits à venir, l'objet de son désir serait…

Merlin préférait ne pas y penser, car cette idée lui donnait des vertiges. Et aussi parce qu'il devrait trouver une excuse valable pour éviter Arthur pendant les trois jours qui viendraient, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion se dissipent.

Peut-être que le philtre d'amour ne faisait plus effet au bout d'un moment… Est-ce que les potions de ce type avaient une date de péremption ? S'il avait de la chance, Arthur n'en avait pas but assez pour qu'elle fonctionne.

Mais les petites étincelles dorées qui dansaient dans les yeux bleus à moitiés clôt d'Arthur ne laissaient pas de place aux doutes.

"Merlin," répéta le prince, le son de sa voix lui semblant légèrement différent, plus doux, moins autoritaire, emprunt d'une nuance profonde et éraillée. "Ne reste pas là debout à ne rien faire comme un idiot. Tu sais que tu dois me conduire à l'étage."

"Euh…", répondit Merlin, tournant désespérément la tête à la recherche d'une aide miraculeuse. "Je vais demander au valet de Sir Léon de nous aider, qu'en dites-vous?"

"Ne joue pas les femmelettes", rétorqua Arthur avec une once de son exaspération habituelle. "Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aide auparavant."

Sur ce, il serrant encore davantage l'épaule de Merlin, l'attirant contre lui pour passer la porte.

Monter les escaliers et parcourir les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur se révéla moins chancelant que ce que le sorcier avait imaginé, car le prince n'était pas ivre mort et capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher. Il garda sa main posée sur l'épaule de Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé la porte de sa chambre, puis, son étreinte s'accentua lorsqu'il força son valet à lui faire face.

"Je pense vraiment", commença le prince de cette voix troublante, délibérément rauque, "que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour ôter cette stupide tunique."

La lumière diffuse provenant de l'âtre – Merlin ayant oublié d'éteindre correctement le feu plus tôt dans la soirée, les cendres rougeoyant légèrement – faisait briller des éclats d'or dans les cheveux et sur la veste brodée d'Arthur. Il était tellement beau qu'il manquait de mots… Ses paupières cillèrent à deux reprises, presque rêveusement, avant qu'il tende le bras pour poser sa main sur la nuque de Merlin, l'attirant dans un baiser.

Le sorcier ne s'y attendait pas – du moins, pas si vite – mais il inclina instinctivement la tête sur le côté pour ne pas que leur nez se heurtent. Arthur l'embrassa très doucement. Il avait un arôme délicieux – un mélange de vin et d'amande ? – et Merlin ne lutta pas, il ne voulait pas lutter. Au lieu de cela, il resta immobile, obnubilé par la chaleur de la bouche d'Arthur, la douceur pulpeuse de sa lèvre inférieure, la caresse de ses doigts sur son visage, frôlant sa mâchoire avant de descendre sur sa gorge. Il taquina ensuite sa nuque avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Après un instant d'hésitation, Merlin répondit à son baiser, mordillant légèrement cette lèvre inférieure délectable, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou du prince avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Dès qu'il retrouva ses esprits, le sorcier frissonna et arracha ses bras à l'étreinte d'Arthur, le maintenant à une distance qu'il jugeait respectable. Parce que ce n'était pas bien… le prince était ensorcelé (même si cela n'était que temporaire) par un philtre d'amour et de profiter ainsi de lui, ou de laisser Arthur le _séduire_ était immoral, éthiquement malsain, cela représentait tout ce que Gaius lui avait dit de ne pas…

Le prince l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Arthur," souffla Merlin cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, tentant tant bien que mal de se libérer de son étreinte. "Je crois que l'on devrait arrêter, maintenant."

"Tu embrasses plutôt bien, Merlin", murmura-t-il, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de son valet.

Malgré l'état actuel d'_ensorcellement _d'Arthur, ou quelque que soit le mot exact, le sorcier supposa que c'était plutôt vrai. Il avait acquis une certaine expérience dans l'art du baiser durant ses années à Ealdor, s'adonnant à tout ce que les autres jeunes gens faisaient dans les granges ou derrière les meules de foin. Dans le cas de Merlin, il avait partagé quelques baisers clandestins avec deux ou trois filles du village, mais rien de plus sérieux. (Dans une petite communauté comme Ealdor, il aurait été difficile, voir très risqué, d'aller plus loin avec une jeune fille vierge). Hilda, la fille d'un berger, lui avait dis un jour qu'il avait les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle ait jamais embrassé et il s'était senti flatté, oubliant de lui demander combien d'autres garçons elle avait pu bécoter pour faire cette remarque.

Quelques que soient ses aptitudes, Merlin restait persuadé qu'Arthur était bien plus doué que lui. Il possédait une technique très efficace alternant torsion, caresse, taquinerie et exploration intense avec sa langue qui indiquait une très grande expérience.

Les baisers du prince étaient tellement envoûtants que Merlin ne réalisa pas qu'on le poussait à reculer jusqu'au lit d'Arthur avant qu'ils y soient arrivés. Ses mollets heurtèrent le sommier en bois et il chuta en arrière dans un enchevêtrement disgracieux de tunique pourpre et de longues jambes. Son dos entra en contact avec le matelas dans un bruit sourd, ce qui le projeta hors de son état de ferveur hébétée.

"Arthur", déclara-t-il avec fermeté, fixant intensément le prince qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. "Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je… ne devrais pas faire."

"Nonnnnn", susurra Arthur. "Je ne forcerais jamais quelqu'un qui n'est pas consentant."

"Mais… Je _ne suis_… Je veux dire… Je –"

" Bien sûr que si tu l'es", déclara le prince avec humeur, semblant tout à coup revenu dans son état normal. "Je t'ai observé, _Mer_lin et je t'ai _vu_, _me_ regarder, et je sais que tu me trouves attirant."

"Je ne vais pas _mentir_", répondit le sorcier avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, étendu de tout son long sur le lit royal. "Mais ce n'est pas le problème, que je pense ou non que vous êtes séduisant ne… _Attendez_!"

Arthur était peut-être saoul, mais sa légendaire dextérité manuelle restait toujours aussi efficace. Ses doigts dénouèrent, débouclèrent et ôtèrent l'horrible tenue de cérémonie de Merlin avec une vitesse d'exécution incroyable, les vêtements ayant disparu presque aussi rapidement que si le sorcier les avait fait disparaître avec l'aide de la magie.

"Tu es absolument et on ne peut plus consentant, _hic_. Je sais que tu as envie de moi tout autant que moi, j'ai envie de toi," expliqua Arthur sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il s'occupait d'ôter sa propre tenue de cérémonie.

Apparemment, seuls les mensonges pourraient fonctionner. "C'est _faux_," rétorqua énergiquement Merlin, tentant de se convaincre lui-même et recouvrant son corps nu à l'aide d'un morceau de drap par la même occasion. Malgré sa détermination, aucun d'entre eux ne le crut ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Le sorcier n'avait jamais été doué pour les mensonges et il était aussi transparent que du verre lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

"La _preuve_ est juste devant mes yeux," répondit sereinement Arthur. "Et elle est plutôt impressionnante pour un petit paysan maigrichon comme toi. Je n'avais pas idée… et bien, plus y en à, mieux c'est."

Il laissa ses doigts se promener tout au long de la _preuve_ en question et il sourit lorsque son jeune valet se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux roulant vers l'arrière de son crâne sous ses paupières voletantes.

Le pantalon royal chût à son tour sur le sol et Merlin se força à détourner les yeux de cette intimité dévoilée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle sembla définitivement quitter ses poumons lorsque le corps brûlant d'Arthur atterrit au-dessus du sien, les genoux royaux se frayant un chemin entre les jambes de Merlin afin de les maintenir ouvertes. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et humides contre la gorge du sorcier avant qu'elles ne reviennent ravir celle du jeune valet qui haletait sous lui. Et Merlin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il répondit au baiser d'Arthur tout aussi fiévreusement que lui. Il désirait… _Oh mon Dieu!_… Il avait tellement envie de lui, mais ce n'était pas juste. Arthur ne voulait pas _vraiment_ de lui – pas de cette manière, car s'il se retrouvait à présent dans ses bras, sa langue caressant inlassablement la sienne, son souffle chaud frôlant son visage et son corps se frottant avec urgence au sien, c'était à cause de ce satané philtre d'amour. Si le prince avait été lui-même, rien de tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit.

Merlin était déchiré, en proie au plus exalté des désirs et en colère contre Arthur – c'était irrationnel, il le savait, rien de tout ceci n'était sa faute – et il était encore plus furieux contre lui-même. Alors… il décida qu'il devait au moins essayer de protéger son futur Roi des effets d'une expérience aux dehors innocents qui avait très mal tourné.

"Ar – Arthur", soupira Merlin, tentant de repousser le prince sans la moindre conviction. "Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites!"

"Vraiment ?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et veloutée. "Est ce que _ceci_ te donne l'impression que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ?"

"Ecoutez-moi ! C'est… c'est…" Merlin ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Cela aurait signifié sa mise à mort immédiate, autant se jeter tout de suite sous la hache du bourreau. "Vous ne réalisez vraiment pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Je veux dire, vous _savez_ très bien vous y prendre, mais – _oh_!"

"Désolé", souffla Arthur, tendant une main en direction de la table de chevet pour y tâtonner et récupérer une bouteille d'huile à la lavande qu'il gardait ici pour qu'on le masse après ses entraînements. "J'avais oublié. Ce ne sera plus long."

Le prince héritier avait besoin de ses deux mains pour ouvrir la fiole et appliquer l'huile sur son membre impatient, il se détourna également un instant pour faciliter ses gestes. Pendant ce temps, libéré de son emprise, Merlin tenta de se glisser loin de son corps solide et musclé, sans y parvenir.

"Voilà", déclara le prince avec un soupir de satisfaction après qu'il est reposé la bouteille. "C'est bon cette fois-ci, je crois. Reste tranquille, Merlin, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévi…"

"_Aoutch_!" s'écria le sorcier avec indignation, grognant. "Arthur, arrêtez! Je vous préviens, vous vous trompez..."

"Vraiment ?" marmonna-t-il, surpris. "Non, je ne pense pas. Juste un petit peu plus loin et ça sera parfait."

"Ce n'est pas de que je voulais dire," maronna Merlin sur un ton désespéré, serrant les dents de frustration. Il savait qu'il devrait tout faire pour se sortir de cette situation, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas utiliser sa magie pour repousser Arthur. De plus, il ne _voulait _pas s'éloigner de lui. Parce que malgré l'incroyable inconfort physique que provoquait cette position (qui penchait de plus en plus vers la douleur), de sentir la chaleur de la peau du prince contre la sienne, la force de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient, la caresse de son souffle haletant contre son oreille et la morsure de son intimité en son sein étaient ce dont il avait toujours rêvé par le passé.

Peut-être pouvait-il lui expliquer la situation avec une version abrégé et censurée de la vérité ? "Arthur! Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de moi, pas du tout, c'est juste… c'est… parce que… vous… avez bu… un remède périmé… par accident et, OH!" il perdit tout à fait le fil de ses paroles lorsque le prince fut totalement et profondément ancré en lui.

"On y est! Ca va mieux à présent ?" S'enquit Arthur, sa respiration saccadée, mais prenant soin d'ajuster sa position avant de commencer à aller et venir en roulant des hanches, augmentant la cadence tout doucement.

Merlin cessa irrémédiablement de tenter de l'arrêter.

(… Oh, Gaius va me _tuer_ s'il découvre ce que j'ai fais. Non! _Uther_ vas me tuer s'il se rend compte de ce que je suis en train de faire avec son fils!")

Il perdit totalement la faculté de penser avec cohérence et fut mortifié par les sons très embarrassants qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche, pour être étouffés contre l'épaule d'Arthur. Et ce qui avait débuté comme la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait vécu de sa vie devint rapidement l'expérience la plus exquise qui soit. Il tenta alors d'onduler des hanches tout doucement et entendit le prince gémir. Il décida donc de continuer le mouvement, allant à la rencontre de chacun des coups de reins d'Arthur.

Le reste de leur corps à corps fut un mélange des sensations les plus exceptionnelles qui existent, chaque nerf de son être hurlant, plongé dans une extase choquante, jusqu'alors inconnue. Ce sentiment lui rappelait la magie… De ses mains parcourant le dos d'Arthur pour s'accrocher à ses omoplates, aux ondulations incessantes de ses hanches, une chaleur étouffante monta peu à peu le long de leur colonne vertébrale, enveloppant leurs corps mouvant.

"_Mer_lin!", s'écria le prince d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet de la jouissance, son étreinte autour du sorcier se resserrant davantage. Le jeune valet serra les dents et sentit chacune de ses cellules exploser d'aise, ses membres devenant soudain las, des petites larmes de plaisir et de délivrance roulant le long de sa joue.

Les petites gouttes cristallines qui s'échappaient librement de ses yeux étaient la preuve des émotions fantastiques qui venaient de le bouleverser, n'exprimant aucunement une douleur quelconque, mais Merlin laissa Arthur penser le contraire dans l'espoir qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'un peu de culpabilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux repris leurs esprits, leur respiration s'apaisant et les affres de la passion s'éclairant, le sorcier trouva qu'il était étonnement agréable de sentir le prince héritier tout contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux et caressant son corps alangui.

"C'était ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?" souffla Arthur au bout d'un moment, se tournant sur le dos et attirant Merlin contre son épaule. Il enfouit son nez contre son front. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait un peu mal."

"Comment pouvez vous juger s'il s'agit de ma première fois ou non, espèce de crétin arrogant ?" rétorqua le sorcier, son esprit toujours en proie à une profonde agitation. "Qu'est ce qui vous assure que je n'ai jamais eu d'amant ? Et si je partageais la couche de Dame Petronilla ? Ou que j'avais cédé aux avances de Sir Owain ? Pourquoi pas après tout, je pourrais être un vrai Don Juan et vous ne le sauriez même pas."

Arthur ne put ravaler un petit éclat de rire à l'idée de Merlin endossant un rôle de séducteur invétéré.

"La licorne, _Mer_lin," répondit-il finalement, ricanant toujours. "Suite à toute cette histoire avec Anhora et la licorne, je suis descendu à la bibliothèque pour demander à Geoffrey de Monmouth qu'il me conseille quelques livres."

"_Vous_, aller à la bibliothèque ? Pour chercher des _livres _?" Merlin aurait été tordu de rire s'il n'avait pas eu tant de mal reprendre ses esprits.

"Je ne suis pas qu'un guerrier sans cervelle, _Mer_lin, espèce de sot," répliqua le prince, quelque peu offensé. "Je lis très souvent, contrairement aux rumeurs. Et je sais tout à propos des licornes. Elles ne laissent personne les toucher, sauf les êtres les plus purs. Elles n'approcheraient jamais volontairement quelqu'un qui a déjà été, comment dire, _défloré _? Et j'ai vu que la licorne t'a laissé la caresser."

"Avant que vous ne la tuiez, vous voulez dire", marmonna Merlin tout contre le torse du prince.

"Ne joue pas les idiots," ajouta Arthur en baillant à gorge déployée. "Nous avons de toute manière réglé ce problème avec Anhora, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà comment je _sais_, Merlin. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas que j'ai été ton premier… et ton seul amant, car, puis-je être damné si je laisse qui que ce soit d'autre te toucher à présent. N'aie pas l'air si déconcerté, _tu_ pourras t'y adonné demain, si tu veux."

"_Comment_ ?" Merlin eut de nouveau la preuve qu'Arthur était bel et bien ensorcelé s'il pouvait supporter l'idée même de laisser un serviteur dominer sexuellement le prince héritier de Camelot.

"Arthur… Je ne crois pas… vous ne… ce n'est pas…"

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" demanda-t-il, honnêtement inquiet. "Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir été trop brusque, bien que je _sois_ très, euh… je veux dire, _très gâté_ de ce côté là et… qu'as-tu dis ?"

Merlin avait grogné quelque chose dans sa barbe ressemblant à "_crétin arrogant_."

"Ce sera moins douloureux la prochaine fois", l'encouragea Arthur.

"La prochaine fois… quelle prochaine fois ?" croassa Merlin s'accrocha au bras du prince. "Vous ne pouvez raisonnablement pas…"

"Attends voir", annonça joyeusement Arthur. "En fait, je suis prêt dès à présent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin ne savait pas si c'était la potion qui rendait Arthur plus insatiable que d'habitude, ou s'il avait _toujours_ été aussi endurant, mais il y eu un nombre plutôt incroyable de "_prochaine fois_" tout au long de la nuit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux bouffis, totalement épuisé et son corps tout entier le faisant souffrir, après deux petites heures de sommeil, le sorcier découvrit le prince héritier assis à ses côtés, l'air quelque peu nauséeux mais d'une humeur plutôt agréable.

C'était surprenant, étant donné qu'ils avaient passé des heures – presque jusqu'à l'aube – dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tournant et se retournant entre les draps froissés, leurs bras et leurs jambes indissociablement entremêlés, leurs mains caressant et s'accrochant à leur peau, leurs lèvres gonflées à cause d'un trop plein de baisers… Peut-être que la potion possédait également des effets revigorants ?

Merlin doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse survivre à deux nuits supplémentaires d'intense passion. Il était certain qu'il n'en sortirait pas en un seul morceau.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge. "Arthur ?"

Le prince tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'observa un instant, puis sourit chaleureusement, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait absolument jamais lorsque Merlin entrait habituellement dans sa chambre chaque matin, afin de le vêtir. Il revint ensuite s'allonger sur les oreillers, tendant le bras afin de venir doucement caresser la hanche du sorcier du bout des doigts.

"Arthur," déclara Merlin, mortifié d'entendre à quel point sa voix ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir, pas maintenant du moins. J'ai mal partout."

"Tu devrais voir ton visage", souffla le prince avec une sévérité feinte. "Tu as des cernes noires qui s'étendent jusqu'à tes pommettes."

"Tu m'as transformé en un bleu gigantesque", répliqua le sorcier sur un ton accusateur. "Je ne parviens même plus à bouger."

Arthur ne paraissait pas vraiment compatissant, néanmoins, il baissa la tête afin d'embrasser longuement Merlin. Puis il se redressa, roula hors du lit et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

"Très bien", décida-t-il, sortant _lui-même_ une tunique propre de son armoire. "Reportons ça pour ce soir, juste avant le dîner. On se rejoint ici."

"Vas-tu vraiment t'habiller tout seul ?" lui demanda Merlin, un sourcil levé. "Ou est-ce parce que tu te sens coupable ?"

"Je ne me sens absolument pas coupable", répondit Arthur sur un ton plutôt sec, mais son sourire demeurait tendre. "Et ne prétends pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Mon Dieu, je suis affamé! Petit déjeuner ?"

"Je vais le chercher", grogna Merlin, rampant hors du lit et tendant vaguement le bras pour récupérer sa tunique. Arthur était un gamin pourri gâté, Arthur était impétueux, Arthur était _magnifique_. "Ensuite, il faudra aussi que j'aille voir Gaius. Il doit penser que je suis tombé du haut de l'un des remparts. Pourrais-tu me dire où tu as jeté mes bottes, s'il te plaît ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le festin de midi fut bien plus sobre que les festivités de la veille. Le vin fut versé avec parcimonie et les portions de viandes, fruits et pains restèrent modestes. Uther souriait légèrement en regardant les jeunes mariés, qui, assis entre Arthur et Morgana, se dévoraient des yeux, perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur. A l'autre bout de la table, les parents du couple discutaient de l'organisation d'une future partie de chasse commune.

"Arrives-tu à y croire?" Murmura Gwen à l'oreille de Merlin au moment où elle le croisa, une coupe de pommes en mains. "Cela semble finalement fonctionner entre eux! On dirait même qu'ils sont amoureux, non ?"

"Mmmmf", fut l'unique réponse que le valet put formuler. Il était à présent habitué à réaliser l'impossible et ne jamais en tirer la moindre gratification. Et en cet instant, il était juste trop fatigué, ressentant une vague satisfaction à l'idée que les jeunes mariés vivraient heureux pour toujours.

"Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour la chasse de cet après midi, Sir?" Demanda le père de Gareth à Arthur.

Le prince fut alors projeté hors de sa rêverie (il avait les yeux baissés afin de mieux observer son valet par-dessous ses cils), mais gratifia les deux heureux parents d'un sourire poli.

"Merci", déclara-t-il avec courtoisie. "Mais je ne peux pas, je dois régler des affaires urgentes avant le coucher du soleil."

Il leva les yeux et son regard intense tomba directement sur Merlin.

Le valet retint son souffle et recula le plus possible dans l'ombre du mur. Il avait passé une heure entière dans l'atelier de Gaius, devant écouter son tuteur le sermonner sur la stupidité de boire trop de cidre, et d'être saoul au point de tomber dans les pommes sur le sol de la chambre du prince (c'était l'histoire que lui et Arthur avaient inventé pour expliquer son absence). Plus tard, sur le chemin des écuries afin de désaltérer le destrier du prince, il avait aperçu les gardes personnels du roi endormis dans la mezzanine. Des morceaux d'armure et des vêtements jonchaient toujours le sol.

Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, le Roi se leva de sa chaise, imité par le reste de l'assemblée. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, puis porta ses yeux jusqu'au fond de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Sir Gawain, le front plissé d'étonnement.

"Où sont donc passés mes gardes personnels?" demanda-t-il, totalement dupe.

Bien entendu, personne hormis Merlin ne savait que ses six chevaliers d'élite étaient actuellement dans les écuries, harassés par leur nuit tumultueuse.

Uther décida donc d'envoyer une escouade de chevaliers à la recherche des gardes disparus et ils perdirent deux bonnes heures à parcourir le château de fonds en combles, ainsi que la ville basse avant que l'un d'entre eux – Sir Léon – décide d'aller fouiller les écuries.

Une fois de retour dans la salle du trône, les chevaliers se retrouvèrent face au Roi avec un air embarrassé et honteux. Ils gardèrent le silence le temps qu'Uther les rappelle à l'ordre.

"Ahem", déclara Sir Léon, visiblement mal alaise, préférant regarder ses pieds avant de lever les yeux vers le Roi. "Il semble qu'ils soient malades."

"Par tous les dieux", s'étonna Uther. "Malades ? Tous ? Mais ils semblaient pourtant en pleine forme hier soir."

"Et bien, ils… ils sont dans l'incapacité de remplir leurs fonctions Sir, aucun d'entre eux ne le peut. Peut-être que leur mal prendra fin d'ici quelques jours. Mais je ne m'approcherais pas d'eux si j'étais vous, cela pourrait être contagieux."

Il s'agissait en effet d'une sorte de maladie, pensa Sir Léon et ils priaient tous avec ferveur qu'elle ne soit _aucunement_ contagieuse.

* * *

Voili voilà!

Vos avis ? ^^


	4. Demande au Dragon

Bonjour à tous!

D'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et me donne la motivation de continuer à écrire, encore et toujours. Je vous adore. Alors, un grand MERCI ! ^^

Comme prévu, on est samedi alors je vous poste la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu plus court) vous plaira.

Sachez que cette histoire compte 6 chapitres, donc d'ici peu, vous connaîtrez la fin de cette aventure.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Demande au Dragon **

Uther Pendragon se considérait comme un homme bien élevé et son royaume était tout aussi civilisé que lui. Il encourageait les valeurs morales jusqu'au-delà les murs de Camelot. Il était généralement contrarié face à la promiscuité et les interactions personnelles entre les membres de la noblesse et ceux de la "classe inférieure". Cela incluait les relations charnelles dont il avait connaissance au sein du château parmi les courtisans et les serviteurs. Bien que son mécontentement soit connu de tous, cela n'empêchait pas la plupart des jeunes chevaliers et les lords les plus fervents de s'échanger les faveurs des jolies petites servantes. Ils agissaient ainsi même s'ils disaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'ils étaient contre ce genre de rapports inappropriés. Malgré tout, s'ils étaient découverts en _flagrant délit_, ils faisaient face à la colère du Roi avec le plus de dignité possible.

Nonobstant, l'attitude officielle d'Uther consistait à jouer les aveugles lorsqu'on lui rapportait qu'un jeune noble – comme le prince, par exemple – souhaitait passer une heure ou deux en compagnie d'une femme de chambre. Il faisait également en sorte que rien de tout cela ne soit rendu public. Il lui arrivait donc, de temps en temps, de faire une exception pour son hérit… pour un chevalier tant que ce dernier s'assurait que tous les partis étaient consentants et que l'arrangement resterait discret.

Bien conscient de l'avis de son père sur ces rendez-vous indiscrets, Arthur avait l'habitude de faire très attention. Tous ses partenaires avaient toujours été consentants. Il pouvait compter quelques brèves aventures avec des servantes aux joues rosies, deux ou trois dames de la cour (dont une mariée et donc, encore plus délicate), et un jeune noble à l'occasion (écuyer ou chevalier). Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé entretenir ce genre de relations avec son _serviteur_. En réalité, depuis qu'il était à son service, Arthur s_'obligeait_ à ne pas trop penser à son valet.

Il avait ordonné à Merlin de le retrouver dans ses appartements une heure avant le dîner du soir et, connaissant son serviteur, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en retard, comme d'habitude. En cette occasion pourtant, le jeune sorcier fut très ponctuel, mais cela ne surprit pas Arthur outre mesure, car Merlin avait toujours été contradictoire et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Quand quelqu'un était convoqué dans les appartements du prince pour une autre raison que son travail quotidien habituel, il ou elle respectait une étiquette précise. En règle générale, le chevalier ou la servante en question se devait d'acquiescer, de demeurer silencieux, soumis et reconnaissant, quelque que soit ce qu'Arthur leur demandait. Mais Merlin n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour la discipline, ou le silence, maintenant que le prince y pensait. Au lieu de se laisser faire par son seigneur et demeurer un amant obéissant et accommodant, il ouvrit la bouche pour se quereller dès l'instant où Arthur posa ses mains sur lui dans le but de le déshabiller.

"Arthur", commença-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu de sa tunique que le prince passait par-dessus sa tête. " Ce n'est pas bien."

"Vraiment ?" s'enquit-il sur un ton honnêtement perplexe. (_C'est à cause du philtre d'amour,_ pensa tristement Merlin.) " Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Et bien," réussit-il à dire alors qu'il sautait hors de son pantalon, qu'Arthur venait de déboucler et qui retombait sur ses jambes. "Premièrement, cela n'entre pas dans la description de mes fonctions."

"Dans ce cas, ajoute une nouvelle clause," répondit le prince avec exaspération alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses propres vêtements.

"Deuxièmement", continua Merlin avec une touche de désespoir, essayant vraiment de faire un effort pour lui expliquer. "Tu es un _prince_. Je suis un serviteur. Je veux dire, même si nous pensions que ce que nous sommes en train de faire soit normal, que diraient les autres ?"

"Je ne crois pas que nous nous devons de leur dire quoi que ce soit, non ?"

Cette réponse ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

"Aide-moi avec ses liens, Merlin, veux-tu ? Ils sont pleins de nœuds."

"Ton pè… le Roi me fera exécuter", ajouta le valet alors qu'il luttait difficilement avec la tunique du prince. "Ou, tout du moins, il m'exilera."

"Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal", répondit Arthur comme si de rien n'était, étant enfin parvenu à ôter son vêtement encombrant. "Approche, nous n'avons qu'une petite heure avant le dîner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A un certain moment durant leur batifolage, Merlin se souvint de sa première journée en temps que valet aux côtés d'Arthur, il y avait quelques années de cela. Il avait forcé Gaius à lui apprendre par cœur les procédures et l'étiquette a adopté en un après midi. Il lui avait semblé qu'il n'avait jamais eu à emmagasiner autant de nouvelles choses d'un seul coup. Mais à présent, il apprenait une quantité de notions jusqu'alors inconnues en moins d'une heure. Et c'était loin d'être désagréable. Quand Arthur posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire s'agenouiller en douceur, ce ne fut… vraiment pas si déplaisant que ça. En réalité, une fois qu'il eut contrôlé les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue joueuse… Mais surtout, lorsque le prince se mit à genoux devant _lui_ quelques instants plus tard, l'extase qu'il ressentit fut presque trop intense pour qu'il en supporte davantage. (Le jeune sorcier avait toujours été pour l'égalité social – quelque chose qu'il ne connaîtrait certainement jamais dans sa courte vie – mais si Arthur avait été dans son état normal, il ne se serait jamais ainsi prosterné devant un roturier, n'est-ce pas ?) Il réussit à retrouver un semblant de contenance lorsque leurs activités migrèrent en direction du lit où le prince devint tout sauf soumis. Au terme de quelques minutes de délice suprême, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, échangeant de longs baisers, merveilleusement doux, humides et à couper le souffle. Ils leur donnèrent des vertiges, Arthur tournant légèrement la tête pour dessiner la forme de l'oreille de Merlin du bout de la langue, venant ensuite mordiller délicatement la base de son cou. Le sorcier jeta l'idée-même de l'arrêter par la fenêtre, Arthur pouvait bien lui faire ce que bon lui semblait, il se moquait éperdument des conséquences.

Cette fois-ci, le prince fut extrêmement doux et attentif avec Merlin. Il lui en fut grandement reconnaissant, car après tout, il ne s'était toujours pas remis des évènements de la nuit précédente.

Il est inutile de préciser qu'ils furent très en retard au dîner et qu'Uther fronça les sourcils de mécontentement lorsque Arthur prit place à la grande table.

"Il semble que la discipline se relâche ces derniers temps", marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe afin que seuls Arthur et Morgana (qui étaient installés à ses côtés), puissent l'entendre."Premièrement, la totalité de ma garde personnelle se volatilise, pour être soudain frappée par un étrange mal, probablement dû à un excès de boisson et de nourriture durant le mariage. Puis, Sir Gareth et sa jeune épouse ont disparu dans la forêt tout l'après midi et ont été pris pour des biches par leurs pères respectifs durant la chasse. Et maintenant voilà que mon fils héritier est terriblement en retard pour un dîner d'état. Tu commanderas mes chevaliers pour une double session d'entraînement demain matin et _tu_ y participeras."

Arthur inclina la tête pour souligner qu'il avait bien compris, mais sa mâchoire serrée témoigna de son mécontentement alors que Morgana étouffait un petit rire dans sa manche.

"J'observe que ton serviteur est également en retard", continua inexorablement le Roi, son exaspération ne faisant qu'accroître. "Puis-je suggérer qu'il passe la nuit au pilori ?"

"Cela ne serait pas nécessaire", répondit sèchement Arthur, s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Merlin qu'il sentait chatouiller son visage. "C'est entièrement ma faute s'il a un peu tardé."

Uther se contenta donc de grogner un petit moment dans son coin, mais fut rapidement réjoui par les compliments que lui octroyèrent les parents des mariés sur l'excellente hospitalité de Camelot. Sir Gareth et sa nouvelle femme étaient joyeusement installés aux côtés de Morgana, se souriant d'une manière radieuse qui ferait envie à n'importe quel noble. Arthur lui-même aurait pu ressentir un soupçon de jalousie s'il n'était pas déjà fou amoureux de… amoureux de… "Merlin, espèce d_'idiot, _tu as encore oublié de remplir ma coupe!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la soirée, Arthur plongea l'un de ses doigts de pieds dans la baignoire pour y trouver une eau tout juste tiède.

"Tu es à _moitié_ endormis aujourd'hui," s'écria rageusement le prince et Merlin s'attendit presque à recevoir un sceau d'eau en plein visage (ça lui était déjà arrivé auparavant). Ce qu'il _recueillit_, quelques secondes plus tard, fut la langue d'Arthur qui s'immisça dans sa bouche. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite dans tous deux dans la baignoire, éclaboussant le sol de mousse et produisant un terrible vacarme de leurs éclats de rires unis à leurs gémissements passionnés. Ils finirent à même le sol, sur une serviette humide, à lutter tels des enfants. Ce n'était pas vraiment un combat équitable – Arthur aurait pu dominer Merlin sans mal, l'écrasant contre le sol avec son bras tordu derrière lui – mais il sourit lorsqu'il laissa son valet le rouler sur le dos. Le sorcier se positionna au-dessus de lui, l'immobilisant de tout son poids, tout humide et glissant tel un animal marin maigrichon.

Il devint évident qu'Arthur comptait bien honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Merlin la nuit précédente et ils durent utiliser une grande quantité d'huile à la lavande, car le valet avait peur de blesser son prince. Mais l'héritier de la couronne se montra remarquablement courageux (son entraînement militaire y étant peut-être pour quelque chose), avant de se laisser envahir par le plaisir et d'atteindre le septième ciel avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'ils durent reprendre un bain et nettoyer jusqu'à leurs cheveux.

Arthur ne s'endormit pas avant tard dans la nuit, et à ce moment là, ils étaient _tous les deux_ épuisés, leur chute de rein vibrant d'une douleur étrangement agréable, pouvant à peine bouger tant ils étaient éreintés. Merlin patienta jusqu'à ce que la respiration du prince s'apaise et qu'il soit certain qu'il dorme profondément avant de se glisser hors du lit avec précaution. Il s'habilla sans faire de bruit et marcha – non, claudiqua – silencieusement hors de la chambre.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour descendre jusqu'à l'antre du Grand Dragon, quelques uns des invités du mariage chancelant encore dans les couloirs. Heureusement, toutes les festivités prendraient fin le lendemain même. Les gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée de la caverne où était emprisonné le monstre légendaire dormaient profondément, ronflant tout leur saoul. S'il l'apprenait, Uther les auraient fait flageller, mais Merlin ne comptait certainement pas lui en parler.

"Tu as une question, jeune sorcier", fit remarquer le Dragon d'un air entendu dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le valet. "Oui, tu as toujours une question. Jamais un message, ou une affirmation relatant cette promesse de me libérer. Tu ne viens jamais pour cette raison là."

"Euh, et bien," déclara Merlin sur un ton conciliant. "Je vous l'ai promis n'est-ce pas ? Et je le ferais, un jour."

Le dragon bougonna, provoquant un son entre un reniflement et un grognement peu enthousiaste.

"Je…je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qui arrive," commença Merlin, réalisant trop tard qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment exposer la situation sans passer pour… un parfait idiot. "Nous… je… j'ai fait un philtre d'amour pour quelqu'un et il se trouve qu'Arthur en a bu par erreur. Je précise qu'il s'agissait d'une dose moindre et diluée de la potion," ajouta-t-il, les yeux du dragon se plissant d'une façon qui lui rappela vaguement Uther.

"Je vois", répondit-il sèchement. "Et de qui, si je puis me permettre, le jeune prince est-il tombé amoureux ?"

"Je ne sais pas si on peut exactement appeler cela de l'amour", précisa évasivement Merlin, ses prochaines paroles étant précipitées et maladroites. "Mais…c'est…c'est définitivement quelque chose. Et c'est supposé durer trois jours et trois nuits, mais en même temps, euh…"

Les yeux du Dragon s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce que le sorcier sous-entendait. Il tourna sa tête comme pour enfouir son museau dans les écailles de son dos. Mais le jeune valet pouvait voir ses énormes épaules tressauter, ses griffes ne cessant de se desserrer et il réalisa soudain que la grande créature riait.

Avant qu'il ait pu lui demander de s'arrêter, _pour l'amour de l'ancienne religion_, le dragon se roulait littéralement par terre de rire, ses mâchoires grandes ouvertes alors que ses gloussements gutturaux se répercutaient dans la vaste caverne. Ses ailes battaient dans tous les sens, effrayant les chauves-souris et délogeant quelques stalactites.

"Ce n'est pas drôle", gronda Merlin, frottant ses joues en feu à l'aide de ses poings. "Et je sais que de toute manière tout va s'arranger pour Arthur, il ne se souviendra de rien une fois que la potion ne fera plus effet. Du moins, c'est ce que le post-scriptum annonce, et je l'ai relu deux fois."

"Dans ce cas", s'enquit le dragon, reprenant sa place après avoir effacé une énorme larme du coin de son œil à l'aide d'une de ses griffes, "de quelle information as-tu besoin venant de moi?"

"J'ai cherché dans mon livre de magie", expliqua Merlin, "pour voir s'il existait le moindre remède pour moi. Mais je n'en ai pas trouvé _un seul_."

"Mais tu n'es pas ensorcelé, jeune sorcier", fit remarquer la créature légendaire sur un ton réprobateur, ses énormes yeux brillant toujours avec gaieté.

"Non", soupira le valet, baissant les yeux. "Je ne le suis pas. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens."

Il y eu un long silence.

"Je vois", finit par dire le dragon, cessant définitivement de rire. "Je vois. Je suis désolé, Merlin. Mais je crains de ne t'être d'aucun secours."

"C'est ce que je pensais", marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, fixant toujours ses pieds. Mais il ne les voyait même pas, tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir dans son esprit était le visage d'Arthur, son teint rosit, son air presque étonné, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux bleus se dilatant pour devenir étrangement sombre au moment où il atteignait l'orgasme.

"Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment", avoua le dragon, le sortant de ses songes si brusquement qu'il manqua de lâcher la torche qu'il tenait en main. "Je t'ai toujours dis qu'Arthur et toi étiez les deux faces d'une…"

"Oh oui, cette satané et stupide pièce, je sais, je sais!" S'écria Merlin, se sentant soudain profondément désespéré. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le dragon soit en colère, mais il continuait à le fixer de son regard franc, avec une bonne dose d'approbation.

"Votre destin est intimement lié, Merlin", annonça-t-il finalement. "Et quelque que soit le sentiment qui vous unit l'un à l'autre, cela ne peut-être que pour le plus grand bien."

"Pour le _peu_ de bien que cela va me faire" marmonna le jeune sorcier entre ses dents. "Mais je suppose que tout rentrera dans l'ordre une fois qu'Arthur aura oublié tout ceci. Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne nuit!"

Après avoir remonté les nombreux escaliers qui le menèrent dans la cour du château, passant devant les gardes toujours aussi somnolents, Merlin décida d'aller faire un tour dehors afin de prendre l'air. La brise nocturne était rafraîchissante et il lui apparut qu'une petite promenade dans la pairie pourrait l'aider à mieux dominer ses pensées. Il était seul et c'était très agréable de marcher sans but précis. Il ne devait pas rapporter des herbes à Gaius, ni servir de cible humaine aux archers. Pas de course pour aller chercher une cotte de maille ou un casque pour que son crétin de prince adoré puisse s'entraîner à l'épée, le mettant à terre au moins dix fois par jour.

Quelques cris étouffés et intelligibles atteignirent ses oreilles alors qu'il reprenait le chemin du château. Changeant de direction pour s'orienter vers la petite rivière qui courait le long de la clairière, Merlin se demanda qui d'autre pouvait bien être dehors à une heure pareille.

Le niveau sonore des exclamations augmenta significativement et le jeune valet put entendre des bruits d'eau, comme si plusieurs personnes s'amusaient à s'éclabousser. A son grand regret, il tomba sur les gardes personnels d'Uther, toujours aussi nus, hurlant d'un même rire gras que la veille. Cette fois-ci, ils se vautraient dans les eaux profondes de la rivière, recouverts de vase gluante, effrayant la faune aquatique.

Merlin frémit de dégoût et couvrit son visage de ses mains pour dissimuler cette vision d'horreur.

* * *

A vous les studios!


	5. Le Second Post-Scriptum

Bonjour à tous! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont toujours un pur plaisir pour moi! ^^

Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Second Post-Scriptum **

Le troisième jour de l'enchantement d'Arthur fut humide dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, un vent quelque peu frais soufflait malgré le soleil brillant. Une existence toute entière de conditionnement militaire lui donna la force de s'arracher à l'objet de son désir, sortir du lit, avaler un petit déjeuner et arriver à l'entraînement avant ses chevaliers, tout cela après qu'un Merlin très somnolant lui ait passé son armure.

Le prince héritier suivit les ordres d'Uther et mena les chevaliers durant deux sessions d'exercices militaires d'affilées. Cela l'occupa durant une bonne partie de la matinée, permettant à Merlin de retourner se nicher sous les couvertures pour rattraper un sommeil bien mérité.

Pendant qu'Arthur était en train de s'entraîner, le sorcier se prépara un bain en faisant appel à la magie et se lava vigoureusement, nettoyant la saleté qui collait à sa peau et ses cheveux après ses ébats en compagnie du prince. Il rinça également sa bouche pâteuse, se sentant bien mieux une fois qu'il fut sortit de l'eau. Vidant la baignoire et la remplissant à nouveau pour Arthur (qui reviendrait sans aucun doute en sueur et sur les nerfs), Merlin retourna ensuite se pelotonner dans le lit où il s'endormit à nouveau.

Il fut réveillé par la main du prince sur son épaule.

"C'est presque un crime de te réveiller", déclara-t-il de cette voix quelque peu sarcastique si familière. "Mais n'oublie pas que nous devons tous nous rassembler dans la cour cet après midi, pour dire adieu à Sir Gareth et à sa jeune épouse."

"Oh," répondit simplement Merlin, ayant l'air si confus et groggy qu'Arthur dut réprimer un sourire.

Il était revenu de son entraînement (en sueur et en colère, comme prévu), ses chevaliers se plaignant _sans arrêt_ à propos des gardes d'Uther, qu'il était inadmissible que de Roi n'ai pas engagé de remplaçants et qu'il était injuste de les forcer à travailler deux fois plus, multipliant leurs heures de services… (De leurs grognements, entre deux combats, Arthur avait appris que les six gardes avaient été retrouvés et emmenés de force à l'infirmerie de Gaius où ils avaient été enfermés à double tours, personne n'osant ou ne _voulant_ les approcher.) Les exercices miliaires terminés, il était retourné dans ses appartements pour trouver un bain chaud qui l'attendait (comment Merlin faisait-il ?), ainsi que son valet qui dormait à point fermé au creux de son royal lit. Son jeune serviteur s'était endormi, recroquevillé en position fœtale, mais à présent, il était étalé de tout son long entre les draps, telle une étoile de mer, ses joues légèrement empourprées et ses cheveux noirs en bataille se dressant dans tous les sens autour de son visage. Jamais Merlin ne lui avait semblé aussi innocent ou, pensa Arthur, déglutissant avec difficulté, si irrésistible. Tout particulièrement cette bouche aux lèvres pleines, enflées et rougies par un trop plein de… oui, bon…

"Sir!", intervint une voix venant du couloir, à peine audible à travers l'épaisseur de la porte des appartements royaux.

"Nom de…", marmonna Arthur avant de se forcer à aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il s'agissait en réalité de Sir Léon et le prince entrebâilla à peine la porte afin que même le plus observateur de ses chevaliers ne puisse pas voir Merlin, à moitié éveillé et déployé sur son lit.

"Sir", répéta poliment Sir Léon, écarquillant quelque peu les yeux, car il était évident qu'Arthur essayait de lui dissimuler _quelque chose_. " Le Roi nous a prié, Sir Caradoc, Sir Bedivere, Sir Lucan et moi-même de remplir les fonctions de ses gardes personnels durant leur… euh… rétablissement."

"Je comprends", répondit le prince, l'une de ses mains tenant fermement le battant de la porte. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez eux?"

Sir Léon lui marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et derrière lui, Arthur entendit un bruit sourd lorsque Merlin sauta hors du lit. Il vit le visage de son chevalier changer au moment même où il perçut lui aussi le son révélateur. Il dut supposer que le prince avait passé la nuit avec l'une des servantes… si seulement son valet avait eu la bonne idée de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte…

"Merci, Sir Léon", conclut-il avec fermeté, le chevalier faisant un pas en arrière, ses yeux remplis de questions qu'il _n'oserait_ jamais poser.

Arthur ferma le battant et s'y adossa, laissant échapper un petit soupir de soulagement à peine audible. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de son serviteur qui se tenait près de la baignoire, habillé de pied en cap, et déposait une serviette sur le dos d'une chaise. Le prince se racla bruyamment la gorge et Merlin abandonna le linge pour l'aider à ôter son armure. Une fois que toutes les pièces de métal et la côte de maille eurent disparu, entassés pêle-mêle sur le sol, le valet commença à dénouer les nombreux lacets qui corsetaient la tunique princière.

"Imagine avoir à superviser un double entraînement le lendemain d'un festin", grogna Arthur, grimaçant alors qu'il roulait douloureusement des épaules, pliant ses bras. "C'est inhumain". Il se débarrassa de sa tunique et l'ôta du passage d'un coup de pied.

"Je suppose que tu y es habitué", bailla Merlin, arrachant ses yeux d'Arthur et tentant de se concentrer sur la cheminée. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ce silence le força à reporter son attention sur le visage du prince. "Le bain est prêt et je pense qu'il est toujours chaud, si tes membres sont trop raides..."

Arthur leva un sourcil éloquent.

"Non!" s'écria rapidement Merlin. "Je ne voulais pas dire… Enfin, je voulais dire, si tu te sens…c'est… très… gênant."

Le prince héritier eut un petit sourire mais entra dans le bain pour s'y installer, poussant un soupir de plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude apaisa la tension de ses muscles douloureux. Merlin lui lava les cheveux puis fit un pas en arrière. Mais Arthur l'attira rapidement à lui, ses doigts enfermant son poignet dans une solide étreinte.

"Par pitié, _Mer_lin", répliqua Arthur d'une voix traînante. "Je ne vais pas te manger. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre l'air d'une vierge effarouchée qui va se faire ravir sa vertu."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il me reste la moindre once de vertu à _ravir_", répondit honnêtement le sorcier. Il arrêta malgré tout de reculer, s'approchant docilement. Ils finirent de rincer les cheveux du prince avant que ce dernier ne tende un gant de toilette plein de mousse à Merlin. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé parce qu'Arthur faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir (pensant à un troll en robe de mariée, à des araignées, au basilic et même à la Bête Glapissante) pour s'empêcher de s'abandonner trop vite à la jouissance.

Un peu plus tard, ils durent grandement se presser pour arriver à l'heure au déjeuner de midi, désirant tout sauf faire une nouvelle fois face au courroux d'Uther. Merlin se rhabilla en toute hâte et Arthur… et bien il dut enfiler sa tunique blanche comme un grand. Toutefois, le vêtement finit à l'envers, causant un éclat de rire incontrôlable de la part du sorcier. En représailles, le prince lui saisit les mains pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête, le traitant d'idiot à l'aide d'un florilège de synonymes. ("Ce n'est pas pire que d'être un crétin arrogant, tyrannique et condescendant," rétorqua Merlin avec sérénité.) La plupart de leurs vêtements étaient mouillés, leurs cheveux étaient détrempés, mais ils parvinrent malgré tout à être présents à la grande table quelques instants avant que le premier plat (porc rôtit) ne soit posé devant le Roi et ses invités.

"Est-ce qu'il pleut?" Demanda Uther, perplexe, son regard passant de la fenêtre à son fils, pour finir en direction de Merlin.

"Une averse soudaine", marmonna Arthur, se glissant sur sa chaise. "Elle vient juste de finir", ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers son valet en quête d'une confirmation qu'il lui donna en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

"Mais, il n'a pas plut du tout", fit remarquer Gwen à l'oreille de Merlin lorsqu'elle lui passa un bol de fruits pour Morgana.

"Elle vient de s'arrêter", répéta le sorcier en gardant sa superbe, se pressant aux côtés d'Uther pour remplir sa coupe de vin.

Pour cet ultime rassemblement mettant un terme aux festivités du mariage, la plupart des membres de la cour se réunirent pour souhaiter bonne chance aux jeunes mariés. Dame Petronilla poussa un soupir de regret lorsque Merlin passa devant elle et Sir Owain le gratifia d'un sourire mélancolique (il pria alors pour ne pas retrouver un autre poème d'amour collé à sa porte ou dissimuler dans les écuries ou l'armurerie.) Morgana, richement vêtu d'une robe couleur bleu saphir, prit place auprès des jeunes mariés pendant que leurs parents se tenaient de part et d'autre du Roi. Arthur, splendide dans sa veste écarlate (humide), parlait poliment avec le père de Sir Gareth, mais il semblait fébrile, ses doigts tapotant inlassablement le rebord de la table. Ceci n'était jamais un bon signe, prouvant qu'il était d'humeur agitée.

Peut-être, pensa Merlin, que le pouvoir du philtre d'amour commençait à s'estomper. Après tout, c'était son troisième et dernier jour d'efficacité.

Gardant cette terrible idée en tête, il dut attendre d'être envoyé dans l'un des couloirs avec un message pour Gaius (qui n'avait pu se joindre à eux) avant d'être totalement hors de vue. Dans l'escalier qui menait à l'atelier, Merlin arrêta sa course et déplia le morceau de vélin qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Ses yeux parcoururent le parchemin jusqu'en aux post-scriptum gribouillés d'une écriture maladroite. Il s'intéressa au second d'entre eux, qui, comme les autres, était écrit si petit et de manière si illisible qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le lire auparavant. Il l'informait que les effets de la potion diluée prendraient définitivement fin au lever du soleil, la nuit du troisième jour. Jusque là, la passion éprouvée resterait tout aussi intense. Mais tout souvenir de cette période de désir serait irrémédiablement éradiqué de la mémoire de l'individu enchanté à l'instant même où les rayons du soleil toucheraient son visage.

Y avait-il une chance que la journée de demain soit pluvieuse et nuageuse ?

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Merlin, pour l'amour du ciel ?" Demanda Gaius, ouvrant la porte juste à ce moment là. "Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Et pour quelle raison flânes-tu dans les escaliers, le Roi aurait-il un message pour moi ?"

Merlin lui délivra le mot (qui concernait les chevaliers de la garde d'Uther actuellement souffrants), n'ayant son esprit qu'à moitié porté sur la conversation. Bien entendu, il connaissait l'unique solution à son problème et s'il avait été une personne sans scrupule, sans cœur et égoïste, cela aurait été très facile à accomplir. S'il avait été ce genre de monstre, il aurait pu concocter un nouveau philtre d'amour, qu'il ne diluerait pas cette fois-ci, pour qu'Arthur le boive. Le prince l'aimerait alors pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne le _ferait_ pas. S'il envisageait même cette solution, alors il deviendrait le type de sorcier qu'Uther haïssait tant. Mauvais. Immoral. Perfide. Capable de manipuler un autre être humain pour répondre à ses plus vils désirs.

"Merlin", l'appela Gaius gravement. "Aurais-tu fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du ?"

Les grands yeux bleus du sorcier s'écarquillèrent et il gratifia son tuteur du regard le plus innocent qu'il était capable de produire étant donné les circonstances.

"Sincèrement, Merlin", réprimanda Gaius d'une voix plutôt sèche. "Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? Une soirée évanoui sur le sol est peut-être envisageable, surtout à ton âge, mais deux ? Ou peut-être étais-tu en train de faire quelque chose de tout aussi stupide ? Fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas, je ne pense pas qu'Arthur approuverait ce comportement."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin", déclara Arthur sur un ton de reproche. Il faisait courir la pulpe de ses doigts le long des côtes de son serviteur, son autre bras enroulé autour de son torse si pâle et si mince. "Tu dois sérieusement faire quelque chose à ce propos. J'ai peur de te casser en deux à chaque fois que je te serres contre moi."

"Je suis plus robuste que j'en ai l'air", répondit Merlin, sur la défensive. Ses propres doigts parcouraient les épaules et le torse finement musclés du prince. Entre le déjeuner et le dîner, ils ne s'étaient presque pas vus, excepté lorsque les habitants du château s'étaient réunis dans la cour pour faire leurs adieux à Sir Gareth et Dame Linnet. Le chevalier avait été adoubé à Camelot, après avoir servi comme page et écuyer, quelques mois avant son mariage. A présent, il retournait dans la province de son père pour diriger une parcelle de ses terres. Lui et sa jeune et rayonnante femme avaient quitté les murs du château sur leurs beaux destriers, apparaissant aux regards de tous comme un couple d'amoureux dévoué dont les troubadours chanteraient les _mielleuses_ louanges.

"Est-ce que mes gardes ont retrouvé la forme ?" Avait demandé Uther à Gaius, lorsque Merlin était passé devant eux. La voix du Roi avait semblé plutôt agacée alors qu'il regardait les jeunes mariées disparaître au-delà du pont-levis. Gaius s'était contenté de lever ses sourcils au niveau de sa ligne de cheveux et de hausser les épaules.

Merlin et Arthur avaient été inextricablement emmêlés l'un avec l'autre dans ce lit depuis leur retour du dîner. Leurs unions charnelles avaient été fiévreuses et intenses. La simple pensée que c'était leur dernière soirée d'intimité… que c'était la dernière fois qu'Arthur aurait envie de lui, dévorait l'être de Merlin telle une maladie, s'insinuait dans son sang tel un poison et enserrait douloureusement son cœur dans un étau. Il parvint malgré tout à mettre ses pensées de côté, enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur et l'embrassa avec une sorte de désespoir déchirant. Arthur répondit à chacun de ses baisers avec tout autant de ferveur. De longues minutes d'échanges passionnés les laissèrent tremblant et haletant pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Ils retombèrent l'un contre l'autre, tout leur être épuisé et ramolli… sauf là où il était important de ne pas l'être…

Les grandes mains d'Arthur, bien faites et à la peau dorée, étaient presque aussi rudes et calleuses que celles d'un fermier avec tous ses exercices à l'épée qu'il pratiquait quotidiennement. Elles avaient laissé des marques légèrement violacées sur les hanches couleur ivoire de Merlin, là où elles s'étaient ancrées un peu plus tôt. A présent pourtant, Arthur faisait tout son possible pour être doux, les glissant de manière câline le long du corps émincé du sorcier avant de refermer ses doigts autour de son membre palpitant, taquinant ses sens jusqu'à l'ébullition. Merlin le caressait également, observant ses mains décharnées pendant qu'elles exploraient la surface dorée de la peau du prince. Il fut récompensé par le souffle coupé d'Arthur et par sa voix incroyablement éraillée qui souffla: _"Merlin!"_ à plusieurs reprises… Et le sorcier pensa, _Je n'oublierais jamais cela, jamais, et j'aimerais ce satané crétin exaspérant pour toujours. Je resterais à ses côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… et il oubliera. Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux…_

"Arthur", murmura-t-il doucement, trois heures plus tard. Mais le prince dormait, sa respiration sereine se répercutant en de petites caresses enflammées contre la gorge de Merlin. "Je t'aimerais toujours", souffla-t-il dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Sa poitrine le faisait affreusement souffrir et ses yeux le brûlaient à cause des larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Le sorcier se força à tourner délibérément son visage contre l'oreiller et pria pour s'endormir, se recroquevillant autour de la douleur qui semblait irradier du plus profond de son être.

* * *

La suite et fin la semaine prochaine!

Vos avis ?


	6. Toujours Lire les Post-Scriptum

Bonjour à tous! Chose promise, chose due, voici le 6ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je tenais à vous remercier mille fois pour vos reviews et m'avoir suivi tout au long de ces semaines. J'ai pour le moment trop de travail pour avoir le temps d'écrire une nouvelle histoire mais je vous promets que dés que je le pourrais, je vous proposerai une autre de mes créations ou une nouvelle traduction !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Toujours Lire les Post-Scriptum **

Environ une heure avant l'aube, quand le soleil commençait tout juste à illuminer d'horizon, Merlin se glissa hors du lit d'Arthur, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il s'était efforcé de s'éloigner du prince avant qu'il ne se réveille pour découvrir – quelle horreur! – que _Merlin_ dormait entre ses draps. Fermant la porte avec précaution, il faillit révéler sa présence en trébuchant contre les chiens de chasse qui dormaient au milieu du couloir, juste en face de la chambre d'Arthur. Il se rattrapa juste à temps à un gros chandelier en métal. Que son échappée belle ne ce soit pas soldée en un retentissant échec était un petit miracle.

Avant de courir jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius, il tomba sur un jeune apprenti dans les cuisines et lui demanda d'apporter son petit déjeuner au prince, quelques minutes après l'aube. Son excuse pour ne pas le faire lui-même était que son tuteur lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un problème médical qui avait affaire avec… avec…les gardes d'Uther qui étaient enfermés à l'infirmerie.

Gaius l'attendait déjà, assit dans son atelier.

"Des rats!" déclara Merlin d'une voix paniquée lorsqu'il vit l'expression du médecin.

"Merlin", commença le vieil homme d'une voix lente et dangereuse à la vue de son jeune élève dévoyé. "Cela fait déjà trois nuits que tu as brillé par ton absence.'

"Désolé, désolé", balbutia le sorcier. "Je… c'était… Arthur m'a demandé de… euh… il y avait un problème avec…avec des rats."

"J'ai promis à ta mère de m'occuper de toi", continua Gaius, les sourcils froncés. "S'il y a une jeune femme dans cette histoire, je te conseillerais d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui rendre à nouveau visite."

"Euh, s'il y a quoi?" s'écria Merlin, balbutiant toujours. "Des jeunes femmes?"

"Je n'ai jamais parlé au _pluriel_," murmura le médecin, choqué. "J'ai dis, 'jeune femme', à savoir _une seule et unique_."

"Bon Dieu", rétorqua Merlin, déconcerté. "Maintenant c'est _vous_ qui pensez que je suis un Don Juan."

Les sourcils de Gaius se froncèrent davantage, et Merlin échappa à un bon vieux sermon lorsque retentirent de vigoureux coups contre une paroi de bois.

Ils venaient de l'infirmerie et, avec un profond soupir de soulagement, Merlin suivit son tuteur jusqu'au fond du couloir et attendit que ce dernier ouvre la petite fenêtre qui ornait la porte fermée à double tours.

"Ici, médecin!", se plaignit bruyamment Sir Fulke alors que Gaius actionna le battant, révélant six gardes d'élites qui se précipitèrent hors de leur cellule, enveloppés dans des draps. "Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Nous enfermer dans vot' infirmerie, comme une pauv' bande de cinglés!"

"Vous souvenez vous de quoi que ce quoi avant que vous ne tombiez malade ?" Demanda Gaius sur un ton professionnel. "A part de vous être enivrés comme des idiots lors du banquet des noces, évidemment ?"

"On n'était pas malade", hurla Sir Fulke, secouant son drap. "Y avait jamais rien qui a cloché chez moi, par la couille de Jupiter!", ajouta-t-il, trahissant l'infime possibilité qu'un maître d'école ait pu faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans sa tête de butor lorsqu'il était jeune.

"Et bien, Merlin", annonça joyeusement Gaius. "Il semble qu'ils se soient remis. Va donc chercher quelqu'un pour prévenir le Roi, veux-tu ? Sir Fulke, vous et vos camarades souffriez d'une sorte de délire."

"C'est des conneries!" ragea Sir Gilbert, tout sauf convaincu. "Pas possible! J'ai eu la maladie de mars l'an dernier et depuis, je suis plus jamais tombé malade."

"Et pourquoi sommes nous réveillés avec pas de vêtements, hein?" fulmina Sir Fulke. "Et qu'est ce que la maladie de mars vient faire dans c't'histoire ?"

"Je me moque de cette satané maladie de mars", répondit Gaius avec acidité. "Vous avez été dans un état délirant pendant trois jours et moins il en sera dit sur le sujet, mieux ce sera, croyez-moi. Je pense que le Roi voudra avoir une petite discussion avec vous. Mais avant tout, je vous suggère d'aller vous laver et de vous tenir prêts pour reprendre du service."

Quelques traces de vase se trouvaient toujours dans les cheveux de Sir Gilbert.

Gaius les envoya tous se laver et Merlin trouva un jeune page dans la cour du château pour qu'il aille informer le Roi que ses gardes personnels étaient de nouveau en… euh… bonne santé. De retour dans l'atelier du médecin, il le trouva en train de fouiller dans son placard, triant ses potions et élixirs comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fit plus référence aux trois nuits d'absence de Merlin, lui jetant simplement quelques regards douteux comme si son comportement (qu'il pensait scandaleux), pouvait avoir laissé une trace visible sur lui.

"A ton avis, qu'est ce qui a bien pu aliéner ces gardes?" marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Merlin. "Je n'avais jamais rien de vu de tel. Une sorte de fièvre d'ultra libido ?"

Le sorcier balbutia une vague réponse, avouant les ayant vus ivres-morts dans les écuries. Il était parfaitement satisfait que Gaius s'inquiète pour les chevaliers plutôt que pour sa transgression présumée. Bien plus tard dans la journée, il savait qu'il trouverait une excuse plausible pour ses absences afin de rassurer son tuteur. En tout cas, tout était bon pour l'empêcher de penser à Arthur, qui avait eu l'air si formidablement magnifique dans la pénombre qui précédait l'aube, ses cheveux d'or reflétant les quelques parcelles de lumière qui jaillissaient du feu mourant dans la cheminée. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe, afin qu'il ne cède pas à la tentation de se réfugier dans sa petite chambre pour se blottir dans son minuscule lit et laisser exploser ses regrets dérisoires ou se morfondre sur sa bêtise.

Sa culpabilité commençait légèrement à l'envahir. Même un crétin arrogant comme Arthur ne méritait pas d'être envoûté par un sort qui le forcerait à désirer, et même faire l'amour, à son pauvre roturier de serviteur. Merlin se sentait presque aussi mal que s'il avait violé une innocente jeune fille (quelle pensée horrible.)

"Vraiment, ce ne sont que de grossiers personnages! Ils ne ressemblent en rien aux autres chevaliers de Camelot. Cette maladie, en revanche – est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a un rapport avec la nourriture?" supposa Gaius, tendant le bras pour saisir un de ses livres.

Merlin répondit presque, "Non, c'était dans leur vin", mais le dragon s'était déjà assez moqué de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que son tuteur avait à dire sur les conséquences qu'avait engendré son philtre d'amour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il fut plutôt facile d'éviter Arthur pour le reste de la journée. En début d'après midi, le prince se rendit à la chasse en compagnie de ses chevaliers et d'une poignée d'écuyers. Il n'envoya donc aucun message à Merlin, ce qui, plus que tout, était un signe que les évènements de ces trois derniers jours avaient été irrémédiablement effacés de sa mémoire.

Il était chanceux que Merlin ait assez de corvées afin de l'occuper pour le reste de l'après midi, car ses propres souvenirs, très vivaces, menacèrent très souvent de l'envahir.

Pendant qu'il délivrait divers remèdes aux habitants du château, il passa devant les gardes d'Uther, fraîchement lavés et habillés, qui étaient escortés dans la salle du trône par Sir Léon et Sir Bors. Ils eurent l'air perplexe et surpris lorsque le chevalier aux cheveux blonds, le teint rouge, leur reporta leurs actes. Merlin, qui avait souvent été la victime de la stupidité de Sir Fulke et de ses blagues de mauvais goût, était tenté de se tenir derrière la porte afin d'écouter ce que le Roi penserait de leur comportement récent.

"Il y a un _autre_ banquet ce soir", lui annonça Gwen lorsqu'il vint apporter sa potion de sommeil à Morgana. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Les cuisiniers et les serviteurs sont plutôt contrariés. Et tout ça pour un émissaire de Bayard de Mercia, qui plus est."

"Tant que ce n'est pas Bayard en personne", marmonna Merlin, ses lèvres formant un sourire ironique. "S'il existe un Roi qui aimerait m'embrocher au bout de son épée, c'est bien lui. J'espère que l'émissaire ne se souviendra pas de moi."

"Oh, ne dis pas n'importe quoi", le réconforta Gwen. "Et même s'il se souvient, il comprend maintenant que tes accusations avaient été basé sur de fausses informations. Bayard sait que tu as frôlé la mort en buvant ce vin. De plus, toi et Arthur avez finalement prouvé qu'il était innocent."

"Vraiment ?" répondit sarcastiquement Merlin. "Je suis certain qu'il m'en ait _très_ reconnaissant…"

C'était en réalité une bonne nouvelle qu'il y ait un autre banquet dans la soirée, cela aurait le bénéfice d'occuper le prince. Le sorcier se retira dans sa chambre, se lava rapidement et revêtit sa tenue de cérémonie tant haït, _excepté le chapeau._ Puis, il se dirigea dans la grande salle, traînant quelque peu des pieds, car la derrière chose qu'il désirait en ce moment était de répondre aux moindres attentes d'Arthur; lui servir du vin, remplir son assiette et se tenir derrière sa chaise comme un bon petit serviteur, observant la manière dont ses cheveux dorés encadraient sa nuque.

En réalité, Merlin n'eut _pas du tout_ à agir comme un parfait petit valet, car dès l'instant où l'émissaire de Mercia posa un regard sur lui, son teint prit une teinte écarlate alarmante et il gronda: "Toi!"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction et Uther déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante: "Allons, allons Sir Baldwin, vous vous souvenez certainement que ce garçon a aidé à prouver l'innocence de votre Roi dans l'affaire de la coupe empoisonnée ?"

"Je suis navré, mon seigneur", répondit l'émissaire d'une voix sèche. "Je ne peux me souvenir que de l'insolence dont il a fait preuve en accusant mon suzerain de trahison."

"Ah, oui," comprit Uther, faisait signe à un serviteur d'apporter à Sir Bladwin une _très grande_ coupe de vin. "Mon garçon, tu peux te retirer, va prévenir l'écuyer de Sir Gawain qu'il te remplace."

Merlin déglutit avec difficulté et fit un pas en direction de la porte, ses yeux passant du visage sévère d'Uther à celui ombrageux d'Arthur.

"_Mer_lin", aboya le prince, "ne reste pas là sans rien faire comme un total imbécile, va-t'en! Tu es dispensé de tes fonctions pour toute la durée du banquet."

Le valet sortit de la grande salle en un temps record, traversant la cour et les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius, furieux et malheureux, se fichant totalement de qui il pouvait croiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius l'envoya collecter et ranger assez d'herbes sèches pour une saison entière et ce labeur physique l'empêcha de s'appesantir sur ses nerfs à vifs et sa fierté blessée. Une fois sa fureur apaisée, après plus d'une heure où il dut lier des brindilles et des herbes à l'aide de tresses en pailles avant de les mettre dans des petits sacs, il réalisa qu'il devrait bientôt se rendre auprès du prince afin de le préparer pour la nuit.

Les festivités en l'honneur de cet horrible émissaire ne prirent fin que très tard et Merlin dut patiemment attendre jusqu'à ce que les invités veuillent bien se retirer. Puis, il monta rapidement dans les appartements d'Arthur, où il ferma les fenêtres, raviva le feu, alluma les chandeliers sur la table de chevet et prépara le lit du prince. Comme il commençait à faire froid, il laissa la chemise de nuit habituelle du jeune héritier dans son armoire pour lui en sortir une en laine qu'il déposa sur une chaise, près du feu.

"La laine me pique terriblement", déclara la voix d'Arthur dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. "Bon Dieu, ce fut le banquet le plus assommant de toute la création. Tu as eu de la chance d'y échapper. Je vois que tu as oublié le vin chaud, Merlin, bien que cela ne me surprenne guère."

Le sorcier se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire qu'il puisse regretter plus tard. Il se moquait presque de cette insulte, il y était habitué et elles étaient de toute manière le plus souvent lancées sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais c'était la voix glaciale d'Arthur (les subtiles nuances éraillées qui accompagnaient ses paroles depuis qu'il avait bu le philtre d'amour ayant définitivement disparu), qui brisa douloureusement quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine, après la passion et l'intensité de ces trois derniers jours. Merlin n'avait pas la larme facile, bien qu'il réalise à présent que depuis qu'il était à Camelot, il avait davantage pleuré que durant tout le reste de sa vie – pour Will, sa mère, Gaius, Freya et tant d'autres choses… Seulement à présent, de brûlantes larmes roulaient librement le long de son visage en souvenir de ce qu'Arthur et lui avaient partagé, même si cela n'avait été qu'un bref rayon de soleil au sein de son quotidien exténuant.

"Bon Dieu, Merlin", jura le prince d'une voix exaspérée. Deux puissantes mains le saisirent par les épaules. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, espèce de sombre imbécile ?"

Se maudissant lui-même pour son manque de contrôle, le sorcier baissa la tête et renifla lamentablement. Arthur tapota maladroitement son omoplate et fit un pas en avant, attirant Merlin contre sa poitrine. Le valet s'agrippa à la chemise du prince, ses larmes imbibant l'épais tissu.

Quand il releva finalement la tête, essuyant le plus discrètement possible les vêtements d'Arthur en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas abîmé à cause de ses pleures, il découvrit que le prince le dévisageait avec un air inquiet.

"Je suis navré de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton dans la grande salle," s'excusa Arthur d'une voix rauque. "Mais je voulais que tu t'éloignes le plus vite possible, cet homme de Bayard n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureux de te voir."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance", répondit sombrement Merlin, essayant de trouver une excuse pour quitter la pièce. "Tu…vous êtes le prince et vous pouvez me parler sur le ton que vous voulez."

"_Mer_lin, espèce d'idiot, tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il m'est impossible de te reconnaître publiquement, du moins, pas pour le moment."

"Que… _Quoi _?"

"Et où diable as-tu disparu ce matin ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais partis."

"Euh… _Quoi_ ?" répéta Merlin, le regard troublé, son cœur battant d'un espoir insensé.

Arthur fronça les sourcils à la vue de ses yeux si bleus encadrer ses longs cils débordant de larmes, la pâleur de ses joues creuses et sa succulente lèvre inférieure toute tremblante. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de la gorge de Merlin pour atteindre son menton alors qu'il se penchait sur lui afin de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Le sorcier fit un pas en arrière, déconcerté, à l'instant même où on frappa à la porte de la chambre du prince. Levant les yeux au ciel, Arthur arracha sa main au visage de Merlin et alla voir de quoi il s'agissait, laissant son valet bouleversé et totalement désorienté par la tournure plutôt inattendue que prenaient les événements.

Pourquoi est-ce que le prince avait été sur le point de l'embrasser ? De quoi se souvenait-il ? Mais surtout, _pourquoi _se rappelait-il de quoi que ce soit ?

Arthur discutait aimablement avec la personne qui avait frappé à la porte et Merlin en profita pour plonger sa main dans sa poche afin de récupérer le morceau de vélin. Le dépliant, ses doigts tremblants, il glissa son regard le long du parchemin, dépassant les témoignages, les deux premiers post-scriptum pour s'arrêter sur la dernière ligne, écrite si petite qu'il dut plisser les yeux afin de déchiffrer les lettres: _Après trois nuits d'intense passion, celui ou celle qui a but l'élixir dilué devrait oublier tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette courte période. Dans UN cas uniquement l'individu ensorcelé gardera les souvenirs de ce qui a __eu__ lieu; si lui ou elle éprouvait __d'ores__ et déjà des sentiments amoureux envers son amant(e) avant l'ingestion de la potion. _

Merlin se laissa retomber sur l'une des chaises d'Arthur, lisant le troisième post-scriptum une seconde fois. Il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer.

"C'était Morgana", expliqua Arthur, franchissant l'espace qui le séparait de son valet en trois grandes enjambées. "Elle m'a dit que je devrais _m'excuser_ auprès de toi."

"Euh…"

"Mais pourquoi irais-je m'excuser de t'avoir sorti de cette périlleuse situation est au-delà de ma compréhension. De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais _désolé_", ajouta le prince, jetant sa veste en velours sur son lit et commençant à tirer sur les attaches qui fermaient sa tunique de cérémonie. La couronne dorée qu'il portait atterrit également sur ses draps sans la moindre douceur. "_Mer_lin, par pitié, ces lacets..."

Le sorcier se leva et commença à s'occuper des nœuds.

"Est-ce que Gaius a la moindre idée d'où tu as passé les trois dernières nuits?"

Les cordons étaient terriblement emmêlés et Merlin dut se pencher sur eux afin de les observer de plus près. Il pouvait sentir une vague de pur bonheur s'emparer de tout son être, suivit d'une douce chaleur qui empourpra ses joues. "Non, Sir… euh, Arthur, je ne crois pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit."

"Et bien, nous devrons dorénavant trouver une excuse qui soit plausible", marmonna Arthur, ôtant ses bottes. "Il faut même qu'elle soit très bonne, étant donné que tu passeras quasiment toutes tes nuits ici, à partir de maintenant." Ses lourds bracelets d'or rejoignirent la pile d'affaires sur le lit et les lacets de sa tunique furent enfin détachés.

"Tu te sens mieux?" demanda le prince, ses mains venant jouer avec les vêtements de Merlin. "Je pense que tu as craqué à cause de la fatigue. Bon Dieu, Merlin, tes cordons sont encore plus emmêlés que les miens. Voilà, c'est mieux… ne vas-tu pas me remercier de t'avoir sauvé des griffes de cet émissaire ?"

"Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, si tu n'avais pas été un horrible…"

" Oui, oui, je sais, tu allais dire _'horrible crétin'_".

"Horrible _tortionnaire_".

"Merci de me le rappeler", souffla Arthur, mordillant l'oreille de Merlin. "Je ne crois pourtant pas t'avoir correctement _torturé _aujourd'hui. Cette tirade dans la grande salle ne compte pas. Je vais me rattraper tout de suite…"

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de Merlin, qui atterrit tout d'abord sur le lit au milieu de leurs vêtements abandonnés. Mais à la grande surprise d'Arthur, le valet lui glissa entre les doigts. Il ne serait évidemment jamais son égal en muscle et en force, mais il restait très rapide. S'en suivit une lutte débraillée et bruyante qui se termina, comme cela était prévu, par un corps à corps où leurs membres entremêlés s'alliaient à leurs gémissements alanguis – bien qu'ils finirent sur le tapis plutôt que sur le lit. Après une seconde, puis une troisième envolée au septième ciel, Arthur parvint à grimper sur le matelas, emportant Merlin avec lui, où ils se reposèrent quelques minutes avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans leur bulle de fervente passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin s'étira, se retourna, puis s'écria: "Aïeuh!" Les doigts du prince étaient toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux, l'attirant en arrière, contre lui.

Arthur bailla et relâcha quelque peu son étreinte sur la touffe noir échevelée de son valet. "Tu disais la vérité, _Mer_lin. Tu es _vraiment _plus robuste que tu n'en as l'air." Il arracha définitivement sa main de ses cheveux pour mieux rouler sur le côté, écrasant à moitié son serviteur alors qu'il remontait les draps par-dessus sa tête.

_Gaius avait raison,_ Merlin pensait, à moitié endormis alors qu'Arthur déposait un tas de petits baisers sur son torse. _Il avait toujours dit que je ne devrais utiliser ma magie qu'en cas d'urgence, du moins, à Camelot. Jamais, plus jamais de la vie je ne ferais __appel__ à mes pouvoirs pour une chose aussi frivole qu'un philtre d'amour. _Il n'était pas désolé d'avoir aidé Sir Gareth et sa femme, mais par tous les dieux, si Arthur n'avait pas déjà été amoureux de lui… _Il est peut-être insupportable, mais je l'aime, _ajouta-t-il rêveusement. _Et maintenant qu'il est à moi, je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper et c'est tout simplement parfait. _

Parlerait-il au prince de ses pouvoirs ? Oui, un jour. Lorsqu'il serait prêt à tout lui expliquer et quand Arthur sera disposé à le comprendre.

Il était évident, de par ses baisers et ses caresses, que l'héritier du royaume était tout sauf fatigué. Il ne cessait de gigoter et d'emmêler ses jambes à celles de Merlin. Il baillait, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et alertes, une expression rêveuse dansant dans ses pupilles, ce que le valet n'avait pas l'habitude de voir très souvent.

En vérité, Arthur était en train de remercier il ne savait quelle divinité, celle grâce à qui, _d'une manière ou d'une autre_, il avait trouvé le courage de surmonter ses craintes de trop longues dates et de céder à la tentation, d'oser faire Merlin sien. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui, le soir du mariage, l'avait poussé à éluder toutes ses hésitations, car tenir son serviteur au creux de ses bras était quelque chose dont il avait secrètement rêvé depuis des années. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas que les attraits charnels (non négligeables, certes) qui l'avaient attiré chez lui. Car il savait que quoi qu'il doive endurer, qu'il survive à milles batailles ou qu'il meurt dans la fleur de l'âge, qu'il se marie pour faire perdurer sa lignée ou non, qu'il devienne un Roi dont les bardes chanteraient les louanges ou qu'il suive simplement les traces de son père, Arthur ne pouvait imaginer accomplir la moindre de ses choses – il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre – sans la présence de son Merlin, si intrépide, si frustrant, si indomptable, mais tout bonnement essentiel, à ses côtés.

"Mmmfff!" marmonna son adorable valet, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Un coude osseux s'enfonça dans les côtes du prince. "Pousses-toi donc un peu, s'il te plaîîîîît ? Je ne peux plus respirer."

Si étrange, si unique, si exaspérant, si _merveilleux_… c'était tout Merlin. Et oui, il y avait encore un tas de choses qu'Arthur ignorait à son propos, une part mystérieuse, ambiguë en lui. Mais il n'était pas dangereux, du moins, par pour _lui_. Il possédait une qualité étrange, dissimulée, que le prince pouvait parfois entrevoir, qui se manifestait de temps en temps au fond des yeux de ce rêveur maladroit, grand, maigre et dégingandé. Arthur était certain que Merlin ne lui mentirait jamais s'il pouvait faire autrement, mais qu'il gardait malgré tout un grand secret.

"Je pense", murmura Arthur dans un demi-soupir, se glissant sur le côté pour laisser à son amant plus de place pour respirer. "qu'il serait prudent que tu emménages dans mes appartements. Ce serait bien mieux et surtout, plus grand que le clapier à lapin que tu appelles 'chambre'."

"Tu veux que je _vive_ dans ta chambre ?"

"Dans la petite pièce adjointe à celle-ci. Ce serait juste pour un moment… jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve quelque chose de mieux. Un jour… peut-être lorsque je serais Roi… tu pourrais avoir l'une des grandes chambres voisines."

"Je vais y réfléchir", répondit Merlin, tâtonnant à la recherche d'un oreiller. "Si tu me promets d'engager quelqu'un d'autre pour laver ton linge quand tu seras Roi. Tu te souviens que tu m'as proposé de changer quelques unes de mes fonctions ? A partir de maintenant, je serais donc en congés tous les deuxièmes mardi du mois."

"Mon Dieu, mais tu es gourmand !", rétorqua Arthur. "Quand je pense aux nombres d'étourderies que je t'ai pardonné durant toutes ces années… Mais je pourrais constamment garder un œil sur toi à présent. Oh, cela me fait penser que je dois t'enseigner davantage de protocoles. Je pense que tu en auras besoin dans le futur. Non Merlin, tais-toi, je suis sérieux."

"Est-ce que ça pourrait au moins attendre le matin, s'il te plaît?" grogna le futur Enchanteur de Camelot, couvrant ses yeux à l'aide de son avant bras. "Si je ne dors pas assez cette nuit, tu devras te contenter de _rêves éveillés_ demain soir."

Souriant, Arthur attira Merlin contre lui et ferma les yeux, s'endormant au son de la respiration sereine de son serviteur au creux de son cou.

**THE END**

* * *

Tadaaaaaa!

Vos avis ?


End file.
